Swept Back Like the Tide
by Julia Daughter of the Sea
Summary: "As long as we're together." One-shots of Percy and Annabeth's life as they grow up. Mostly Percy and Annabeth, with other stuff mixed in. (Formerly called Reunion) Thanks to CrazyPeanutAttack for the great title! Cover Image by MonsieArts on deviantart
1. Orange looks Better

**A/N My first story! hope you guys like it :) My take on the Percabeth reunion in Mark of Athena.**

Percy keeps jumping up and down, much to the annoyance to Reyna. He can't help it though, he's excited.

The Argo II hovers above the Roman camp and he can hear voices from the people onboard. A ladder falls from the ship and swings lightly in the breeze. Straining to see who going to come down the ladder, he frowns when a blonde headed _boy_ starts to descend.

Not Annabeth.

"Jason?" Reyna whispers. The Jason he replaced, Percy concludes. Sighing, he lifts his gaze back to the top of the ladder and grins when he sees a girl with blonde princess curls come down the ladder. He swears he can hear her curse in ancient Greek as she clings to the rope. She reaches the ground and no one else comes down but Percy can see heads looking over the edge of the boat. One even points and waves so Percy waves back. Definitely a Stoll he decides. Annabeth and Jason start walking towards Percy and Reyna. So Percy steps forward, but Reyna grabs his arm. He glares back at the dark haired girl. She needed to let go, _now_. He needs to see Annabeth.

"We don't know who she is, stay here," she hisses.

"No. That's Annabeth. My _girlfriend_," Percy says. Reyna lets go of his arm and he starts moving towards her again. They're only a couple feet away, when Jason stops. He says something to Annabeth, and she grins and shakes her head.

And then she's only _inches _away from him.

Annabeth's grin is gone, and nervousness had replaced it.

"Hello, welcome to Camp Jupiter," Percy says in his most serious voice. Annabeth's bottom lip quivers and she looks like she's about to cry. Percy automatically feels horrible. "Wise Girl" he adds.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain you scared me!" She cries pushing her lips to his. They pulled apart, both grinning.

"I missed you," he says.

She punches his arm, "Don't do that ever again." And he just laughs.

"I think orange looks better on you," she says, pulling at his purple toga. "Oh! This is Jason Grace, Thalia's brother." Annabeth says turning around. But Jason isn't there. Percy points to Reyna, who is hugging Jason tightly. Percy just laughs and pulls Annabeth in closer. They can worry about introductions later.


	2. Best for Last

**AN: okay, so I'm going to make this into a seires of one-shots! yay I'm excited! Thanks areanna123 for your review and input, and since you were the only person to say anything I'm going with your sugestion:). I hope you guys like this one, it shorter than the first, but hopefully just as good! haha so anyways** **enjoy!**

Percy was jumping again. But this time it was Thalia who told him to knock it off. So he settled for bouncing his leg up and down. Thalia, who was sitting in the chair next to him, put her hand on his leg and pushed it down.

"Stop," she warns, but Percy continues bouncing.

"Bouncing," she pushes his leg down again.

"Your." more bouncing.

"Leg." she growls, shocking him just a little. He stops, and Thalia gives him a triumphant smile.

"You're pushy," is all Percy says. A couple minutes go by in silence and Percy is getting tired of waiting. Annabeth said her flight back from San Francesco would be here at 2:00. But she still wasn't here.

"Where is she? I'm bored," Percy whines.

"Right there," Thalia says, pointing to the blonde coming through a pair of doors. Annabeth looks around, searching for her ride back to camp.

"Annabeth!" both Percy and Thalia yell. Annabeth looks up and smiles. Finally reaching the pair she drops her bags and hugs Thalia. When she turns to hug Percy, he turns away.

"Why won't you hug me?" she asks, Thalia shrugs.

"You, hugged Thalia first," and with that, he grabs Annabeth's bags and heads towards his car. Dropping the bags in the back seat, he's about to turn around when Annabeth jumps on his back.

"What?" he spins around trying to find his attacker. Annabeth hops of his back and hugs him.

Reaching up, she whispers in his ear, "Don't tell Thalia, but I was saving the best for last." Percy grins at Annabeth and kisses her softly. After, he looks up at Thalia, with a triumphant grin of his own.


	3. Outside View

**AN: Wow. Just, wow. Thank you guys so much. Over 1,100 people have read this! So thank you, to everyone if you review, or just read, it really doesn't matter to me I'm just glad people like Reunion :) So this chapter is from Piper's POV, and its short sorry, but the nextt chapter I'm working on will be longer :)**

Piper stood watching another Annabeth and Percy fight. Both are moving their arms around wildly and yelling things at each other.

She really doesn't understand how, only seconds ago, they were hugging and laughing and catching up on what had happened while Annabeth was gone.

And now they were… kissing? Piper shakes her head. Honestly, she hoped that's not how all relationships work. No, it's must be just theirs, she decides.

Annabeth pulls out her dagger and Percy has Riptide ready. Sighing, Piper walks toward the couple, knowing she's going to have to stop their fight before the people in the park get suspicious. She wonders briefly what the mortal see right now, but is brought out of her thoughts as she hears the _clang_ of metal connecting. She runs up to them.

"Guys! We're in the _park_!" she exclaims. They ignore her.

"Drop your weapons," she says. The charm speak gets their attention and their weapons fall to the ground.

Annabeth is the first to retrieve hers. "Love you Percy!" she calls, already making her way towards the waiting car. Piper isn't sure if she's surprised, or not. Shaking her head she follows Annabeth, leaving a laughing Percy behind her.

Oh, it was going to be an interesting car ride.

**AN2: I'm not sure how they ended up in the park, oh well :)**


	4. No Fun

**AN: thanks for the nice reviews :) this chapter is longer than the last 2! H****ope you like it :)**

"Nico!" Annabeth calls. The dark haired boy turns to her, and his eyes widen.

"What happened to you?" he asks, still taking in the sight, "Did the Aphrodite cabin get you again?"

"No." she snaps, Annabeth was wearing golden gladiator sandals, a short white goddess dress, and some make-up. She was pretty proud of her outfit, which she had put together herself.

"So…?" he trails off.

"I need you to braid my hair," she says.

"What! No. Why can't you get a girl to do it?" Nico huffs what makes her think he even knows how to braid hair.

"Please! Percy is coming back tonight, and I want to surprise him. You're the only one who can keep a secret." Annabeth holds out a brush and hair tie. Nico sighs, but grabs the brush. He manages to make a braid, although not as good as Piper or Katie could have. But it would do.

"Thanks Nico!" she grins, going back to Percy's cabin where she was hiding out. She sits on one of the many extra beds and starts to read her favorite architecture book.

She scrambles to hide her book when she hears Percy outside the door. She pulls on her Yankees cap and sits on Percy's bed. He opens the door and looks around.

"Annabeth?" she silently curses Nico, why did she think he could keep a secret. Percy continues looking around the room, and throws his bags up on his bed.

"Oof," Annabeth groans as the heavy bags hit her. What did this kid have in there?

"Annabeth!" Percy calls as she takes of her hat. "Sorry about that" Annabeth hops off the bed and laughs.

"I should have known that was going to happen," she hugs him. And suddenly her messy braid, her nice outfit, Nico, and Percy's heavy bag don't even matter anymore. "I missed you," she whispers.

Percy hugs her tighter, "I missed you too."

"I'm so worried every time you go on a quest without me," Annabeth mumbles.

"Hey, it's okay, look, I'm fine I'm not going anywhere." he promises, and she just nods her head. "You look really good by the way."

"Thanks," Annabeth smiles.

Percy grins, "Twirl for me Katniss," he cheers. They both laugh and Annabeth spins around for him. Maybe, someday it could always be as peaceful as this.

But that wouldn't be any fun.

**AN: Sorry about the Hunger Games reference, but I had too :)**


	5. Hurricane

**AN: Chapter 5! **

Percy didn't get mad at Annabeth a lot; actually it was usually Annabeth who was mad at Percy. But sometimes Percy just, blew up. It was a lot like a hurricane, which his dad created, so it only made sense. So when Annabeth went and decided that she would go on a quest _without_ Percy, he was a little hurt, and kind of mad. How was he supposed to protect her? He knew she could fight for herself, but he worried.

So when Annabeth shows up back at camp more than a week later, and half dead, Percy was pissed, very worried, but also very mad. Mad at himself for not being there to help her, mad at her for not letting him come.

Where were Travis and Connor Stoll? They went on the quest with her. He was mad at them too.

"Annabeth," he whispers. She has a large gash on her arm, and cuts all over her face. There is probably more, but she's under a blanket, shivering.

"Perc- "

"What were you thinking? I should have been there for you! What if you got killed Annabeth!" Percy was only getting started. "Where are Connor and Travis?"

"Oh jeez, look who is worrying now! Every time you leave camp, I'm worried you won't come back! You were gone for 6 months! Don't you think I was worried?" Percy's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry," he sighs, flipping his raven hair out of his face. "Really Annabeth, I was worried about you all week, "

"So, to show me you were worried, you yelled at me?" Annabeth teases, she's glad Percy calmed down.

Percy smiles, "I said I was sorry,"

The door crashes open again and the couple looks up.

"Travis!" Katie Gardner yells, storming in through the door.

"Katie," Travis says from two cots over.

"Where's Connor" Percy whispers, as Katie goes over to Travis. Annabeth winces at the name. Percy looks around the room once more, but Connor isn't here.

"Connor, is missing"

**AN: Connor is missing! So I think I'm going to start a story based off this :) I've had an idea for this for a while, so I _might_ start another story, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, thanks for your the reviews :) **


	6. Stars

**AN: Alrighty, here is chapter six! So I got a couple reviews about Connor, soooo I am going to start that story! I've started on the first chapter, but I'm not sure when it will be up. So yeah, hope you enjoy chapter six :) Also, I'm just assuming Annabeth is a Pisces, I read somewhere that her birthday is in February and she's like six months older than Percy. That's just what I read I'm sorry if I got that wrong.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rick Riordan is not 14 and if he is, he's not a girl :)**

At the end of each day, Percy and Annabeth always met up to just… talk. Even though most of their day was usually spent together they _always_ met behind canoe shack.

"Hey," Annabeth whispers as Percy slides down next to her.

"Hi," he says as he grabs her hand, and laces his fingers through hers.

They don't say much, they already know what happened today, so they sit and watch the stars.

"There's Leo, my zodiac sign," Percy says pointing it out, even though he knows Annabeth knows where it is.

"There's Pisces," she says pointing too. She puts her head on Percy's shoulder and smiles to herself.

After a while she stands up and pulls Percy along with her. They lay at the edge of the beach, with their feet in the water and they're both looking up at the sky again.

Percy knows it's late and they should go back to their cabins, but he doesn't want to move. Annabeth moves closer to him, and he smiles to himself.

Both too happy to leave, they sit and stare at the stars.

**AN: alright and because your awesome readers, I'll give you a part of the prophacy :)**

**"The twins and a leader shall go on a quest, to find the twelve that can help save the rest. Look in the state you have never gone before, its right to the west for you to explore..." **

**Tada! okay well I'm going to go get ready for the beach now! Bye :)**


	7. Hill

**AN: Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was at my friends. So I made this chapter extra-long just for you guys :) So here is chapter 7**

Percy hasn't seen Annabeth in 10 months. Sure they IM'd but it wasn't the same. He needed to see his girlfriend, _in person_. Thankfully next year was college, so Annabeth was moving back to New York, and they could see each other more. Percy had actually graduated high school, with good grades and without monster attacks, Annabeth would be proud. He was also proud to tell her that he didn't get expelled at all this year, which was a new record for him.

So Percy sat on top of Half-Blood Hill the day after school ended, and waited for Annabeth. He hadn't even gone into his cabin yet. Campers walked around, there were no activities today, because so many kids would be coming back. Some followed Percy's lead and sat on the hill waiting for their friends to show up.

"Hey!" Percy says as Piper walked up. She smiled and hugged him. They had gotten to be friends during the war.

"P Squared!" She says and they both laugh. Percy had invented the name on the Argo II. He had noticed they were the only kids with the same first initial, so they became P Squared.

Piper headed off to her cabin, promising to come back after saying "hi" to her siblings.

Leo, who was an all year camper now, came and sat next to Percy.

"Hey," Leo says punching Percy's arm.

"Hey," Percy smiles, punching him back. Piper comes back and sits with them.

"When are the Romans coming?" Leo asks. Last year, they had decided that since the two camps _mostly_ got along, that some Romans could come to Half-blood for part of the summer, and the other part of the summer the Greeks could go to Camp Jupiter.

"Tomorrow, I think," Piper replies. They sit in silence for a while, before the Stoll's come over.

"Percy, man, we were looking for you!" Travis cries.

Connor nods, "We have a deal to make for the up-coming prank war."

Percy grins. "Allies?" The boys nodded, and they shake on it.

"Who are our allies so far?" Piper asks.

"Well, we have Hermes, of course, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hades, Demeter, Ares, Apollo and a couple other I can't think of, and were currently working out a deal with Hephaestus. Athena, Zeus, the Hunters, and satyrs refuse to ally with us." Travis lists.

"Looks like we're keeping the championship," Percy grins, "Is breaking alliances allowed?"

"Allowed, not encouraged," Connor winks.

Percy sits back down and the Stoll's leave, probably to go terrorize someone. The three sit in silence for a while, the only noise being Leo playing with something in his hands.

"There she is," Piper says, pointing.

"Thank gods," Leo mutters.

"Annabeth!" Percy calls. The daughter of Athena runs up the hill and into Percy's arms. They talk for a minute before they realize there's a crowd around them.

"Umm, hi?" Annabeth tries. They all have big scary smiles on their faces, and Percy and Annabeth get it at the same time. They look at each other, Percy grabs her hand and they take off running.

"Get them!" Clarisse yells after them. The couple sprints past the cabins and to the beach, where they kick off their shoes and dive into the water.

Percy creates a big bubble and they sit on the sandy floor and laugh. They stay down there for a while, and find out that if you get on all fours and walk like a hamster, the bubble actually rolls like a ball.

It was already late when they went under, so when they came up, it was dark.

"Good, they probably went back their cabins," Annabeth says. They walk up onto the beach and run into something. The something giggles, and another something shushes it.

"You thought you could get away from us," someone calls. Percy groans.

"Oh no,"

**AN: and you can pretend whatever you want happens to them. Anyways, this is almost 700 words, the longest chapter by far. So I'm going to post the first chapter of my new story sometime this week :) Also, this chapter talks about a prank war, which will be in a different chapter that may have two parts. Anyways hope you enjoyed this, it took forever to write :)**


	8. Raining Shoes

**AN: Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you for all your reviews, really they make my day. I would like to focus on one review in particular though.**

**So to She's-Missing-In-Action, thank you for your review and your constructive criticism, I will try to make these one-shots longer and with more detail.**

**Also, I will be uploading the first chapter of the Connor story tomorrow, which means there will be no update here. Sorry. Also I would like to point out that there are only so many reunion moments I can do without it becoming over used, so I'm not sure how much longer Reunion will be going on. Don't worry though, I do have ideas for a couple more chapters but that's it. So yeah… Anyways, here is Chapter 8 :)**

Annabeth twists the strap of her purple tank top. She sits in Reyna's room at Camp Jupiter with Piper, Hazel, Reyna, Thalia, Rachel, and Katie. They were having a "girly-party-thing-that-girls-do" according to Thalia, more commonly known as a sleepover.

Katie, Hazel, Thalia, and Rachel were all deep into an argument about being immortal or not. Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth all watch with amusement. Thalia seemed to be losing the argument, but Reyna enters the argument and all the girls get louder. Piper laughs and Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Hey wanna go for a walk?" Piper says, hoping off of Reyna's table.

"Sure, why not," Annabeth stands and heads for the door. Outside its mostly quiet, until they hear a shriek.

"Connor!" a girl yelps.

"Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why would you throw a lamp on the ground?" the girl huffs.

"I didn't throw it, it fell!" Connor justifies.

"Why do you have a lamp?" Piper asks as Connor and Julia walk out in front of us. They both spin around, Julia's big green eyes searching for the voice. She sees that it's us and relaxes.

"Because Connor broke the one in my cabin," Julia replies, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault, you shouldn't have had a lamp right there," Connor accuses.

"On the table? I don't understand how you missed it, or why you needed to sit there!" she cries. Annabeth and Piper burst out laughing.

"Okay, well good luck with… that," Annabeth say motioning towards another broken lamp.

"Where do you want to go?" Piper asks, as they head towards the other cabins.

"Hmm. Oh! You know where Jason's cabin is, right?" Piper gives her a no-duh look. "Anyways, I was thinking we should get the other girls, and go scare the guys."

"Do you have a plan in mind?" Annabeth gives Piper the same no-duh look.

"Uh-huh," Annabeth smirks, "let's go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The girls all sit outside Jason's cabin, getting ready to put the plan in action.

"Okay, so what's the plan again?" asks Thalia. Her normally spiky hairs flat around her face, making her look not so scary and kind of pretty. Annabeth decides against telling her this.

"Okay, Rachel is going to walk by, all oracle like, and then we will sneak in, and put fake scorpions all around, water balloons on the floor, and one shoe from each of us, over the door, and then were going to lock them in there and cut the power" All the girls nod.

"Okay go now, Rachel" the red haired girl nods and starts walking around and shouting random stuff. It's not too long before the guys come out and surround her and try and make out what she's saying.

"Go!" Reyna whispers. The girls all skillfully place their shoes on top of the door. Thalia throws plastic scorpions all around the room. Katie grows vines over the windows, and Hazel and Piper lay water balloons all around the room. Reyna and Annabeth wire the lighting to go off, and they all rush out.

"Rachel!" Leo exclaims.

"What?"

"You were just talking about bunnies; we thought you were giving us a prophecy!" Travis says.

"Come on let's get back to Grand Theft Auto," Franks suggests. The boys all nod and Percy opens the door.

"What the Hades!" he cries as the shoes rain down on him. Unfortunately for Jason and Frank, they get hit too. The lights go off, and there is no light for the outside because of Katie's vines. Annabeth slams the door shut, and they can hear cussing coming all throughout the cabin. The boys finally manage to get the door open and all the girls hide. Annabeth walks past the cabin, like she was heading somewhere and looks at Percy quizzically.

"Night, Seaweed Brain," she manages. Percy, like all the other guys, is wet and confused and looks hilarious. Annabeth tries not to laugh and keeps her poker face. Percy looks at Annabeth, shakes his head and sighs.

"Night, Wise Girl"

**AN: Ehh, not my favorite, but oh well. Btw this is not the prank war I was talking about, this kinda just… happened. So anyways, hope you guys like it :) It's like 700 hundred words or so :) Anyways new story tomorrow! BYEEE!**


	9. Coming Home

**AN: So since i'm going to be working on my other story, Chasing the Storm, I wont be updating here as much, maybe two or three times a week. Sorry! Anyways, here is chapter eight :) Oh Ariel and Melody are their kids that I kinda just made up now, so yeah :) Anyways, enjoy!**

The best part about business trips was coming home, at least in Percy's opinion, and especially if the business trip was killing monsters. Percy smiles and nods at the buildings doorman, and heads to the elevator. It stops at the third floor, and he walks to apartment six. He gets out his keys and the door swings open.

"DADDY!" screams a little girl. She runs into his arms, her strait blonde hair flying wildly behind her and her big green eyes wide with excitement.

"Hey, Mermaid!" Percy says scooping up his younger daughter. "Where's your sister?"

"Dad!" screams another little girl. Her black curls in pigtails, and her grey eyes wide.

"How's my other Mermaid?" both little girls giggle.

"Good," she replies.

"Where's mommy?" he asks poking at Melody's side. She laughs and almost falls out of Percy's arms.

"She's in the living room," Ariel giggles. Her sparkling grey eyes suggest she knows something he doesn't. Percy sets Melody down and walks to the living room. He burst out laughing when he sees Annabeth sprawled across the couch fast asleep. Her golden curls draped over her face, and the pink blanket that Aphrodite gave them for their wedding just barley covering her.

"Percy?" she asks, sitting up and stretching.

"Hey Wise Girl," he whispers. He sits down on the couch next to Annabeth, and she curls up against him.

"I missed you," she mumbles.

"I missed you too,"

"Don't ever leave me with those two monsters again," she grins. Ariel comes in with her little sister in tow.

"Mommy told us you would take us to get ice cream," she says. Melody nods in agreement and climbs into Annabeth's lap. The older blond grins at him, not apologetically.

"Only if your mommy comes," he says.

"MOMMY!" both the girls chorus.

"Okay, but only if we can go out to dinner too," she flashes Percy a smile.

"Daddy?"

"Okay, go get ready," he says and both the little girls run out. Annabeth gets up too, but Percy grabs her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says pulling her into his arms. "You still haven't given me a welcome home kiss."

"Fine, but only because I love you," she says leaning in. When they break apart they hear a loud "EWWW" they both turn to see their youngest daughter standing there, hands on hips.

"Ariel, they were KISSING again, eww!" She says running away. They both laugh, and Percy grabs her hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep, but you have to get the girls ready!" Annabeth calls, running away.

"Hey!" he calls after her. All he gets in response is laughter. He goes to the girl's room, but never gets there, as he is attacked by his three laughing girls.

"Got you!" they all say. So Percy and the girls scare Annabeth as she comes out the door of their apartment. The girls try and scare everyone all throughout the night. And Percy hopes he won't be leaving again anytime soon.


	10. Christmas Surprise

**AN: Chapter ten! Woo! Alrighty, well I changed my penname! Yay, I like this one a lot better :) sorry if I confused anyone by changing it… Also I updated both my stories today, I'm so proud of myself haha :)**

**Okay, so I wanted to respond to some reviews, so you can skip this part if you don't see your penname, or not I don't care :) okayyy!**

**trinigyal123, I actually was planning on doing that for the last chapter, shhh don't tell anyone! Haha, but I wasn't sure if I should have them die at the same time, like in a freak monster attack, or at different times, so if you wanted to help me with that that would be cool :) not saying you have to, but yeah. Oh, also I would like to thank you, because you are the only person who has continually reviewed :) so yeah, thanks!**

**crazylove27, yeah I actually named them that on purpose, I was wondering if anyone would notice, so you are awesome for knowing that :) and I'm really glad you like this story, it makes my day when people say that :D**

**HeadSmashedInBuffaloJump, I'm glad that you don't care how long these are, because I was really worried about them being too short, so thank you for making me less worried :)**

**Okay, sorry that was so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson :(**

Annabeth had never liked school, even being a child of Athena. It was always so… boring, compared to fighting monsters. So when Christmas break finally came around, she was pretty happy. Although getting to spend more time with Percy may have added to that excitement. After finally convincing her dad to let her go to school in New York (although she had to go to Clarion Academy, but you get what you could take, it also wasn't that bad because Rachel was there) she usually visited him on vacations, but because he was going to see his parents, she got to stay in New York.

She left her dorm, and headed to the subway. Finally reaching Percy's house fifteen minutes later, she waved to the doorman, and hopped into the elevator. She reaches Percy's apartment, but stops outside.

She can hear voices all throughout the apartment. She heard Percy yell something to someone. Then a female voice that sounded very familiar shouted back at him. Puzzled, Annabeth grabbed her key to the apartment, and pushed open the door.

Inside, was a total mess, and in the middle of it all stood Thalia.

"Oh, umm, surprise?" Thalia tries as she sees Annabeth.

"What are you doing here! I thought you were with the hunters?" Annabeth cries, hugging Thalia.

"Percy wanted to surprise you with me, so Artemis gratefully let me come here for the week!" Thalia grins.

"The whole week!" Annabeth shouts.

Thalia nods, "Yeah but right now, I have to go back to my hotel; I just stopped by to tell Percy I was here. See you tonight!" she calls as she closes the door.

"You got Thalia to come here for me?" Annabeth questions Percy, who was standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah," he smiles and ducks his head down.

"Thank you, so much." she whispers.

"Well, I know how much you missed her," Percy laughs, looking back up at her. Annabeth runs over to him and hugs him tightly then kisses him.

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever," Annabeth grins.

"Yeah, I think it is," Percy says.

"So why is your apartment a mess?" Annabeth laughs, surveying the area.

"Thalia and I had a disagreement on who had cooler powers," he laughs. That's when Annabeth sees the big puddle of water on the floor, and a burnt pillow.

Oh yeah, defiantly going to be the best Christmas.


	11. Prank War Part One

**AN: Prank War Part One! Yay! This chapter took forever. I am so sorry I didn't post this yesterday; I was on a boat all day. Sorry! Anyways, enjoy! Part two will be up later today. Oh, and I would like to point out that I'm not a child of Hermes so these may not be fantastic pranks. Also I'm not really sure how prank wars work, so I'm just going to say that if they fall for the prank, they're out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Teams: Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hades, Demeter, Apollo and Hephaestus. VS. Athena, Zeus, the Hunters, Ares, and satyrs.**

It was finally the day of the prank war. It was also the week before they all headed to Camp Jupiter for the other half of the summer. Percy was excited, because this year, he was planning an epic win. Also, this year he had another camper in his cabin, so things were looking up.

"Wake up!" he yelled in his sisters face. She cringed and hid her face under her pillow.

"Go away Percy, I'm sleeping. Why are you up? I always get up before you," she questions sleepily.

"Juliaaaaa, come on! The prank war starts today!"

"Dear gods no," she frowns.

"Oh yes!" Percy shouts, "And this year, we're going to win."

"Uh-huh, yeah, how do you plan on doing that?"

"Well, the plan is we stick with our alliance with the Hermes cabin, then after we're ahead, we break the alliance, then go to our secret alliance with the Athena cabin," Percy grins proudly.

"Wow. That's actually a good plan, and Connor is going to hate it… its perfect!"

"Annabeth helped me come up with it, but it was mostly me,"

"Very modest Percy," Julia laughs.

Prank One: the Hunters and glittering arrows

The Hephaestus cabin was in charge of getting the Hunters arrows to explode glitter when they were shot. So when it was time for their archery practice, let's just say, the Hunters were not very happy and sparkly for the rest of the day.

Prank Two: the Aphrodite Cabin and the disappearing makeup

The Athena team came back with making the Aphrodite cabins makeup turn invisible after they put it on. Percy didn't even want to know how they managed to do that. It was funny, even though they had one less ally. But it was defiantly worth seeing the girls constantly putting more makeup on, and when the effect wore off, they all looked like clowns.

Prank Three: the Zeus Cabin and the exploding water balloons

Percy and Julia were in charge of the exploding water balloons. So after they had set up all the balloons around the Zeus cabin, where Thalia and Jason stayed, Julia and Percy had to wait outside the cabin. Thalia, who was also covered in glitter, entered the cabin first. Julia gleefully blew up half the balloons. And when Jason walked in right after her, Percy made the rest of the balloons explode. Both the siblings were not happy to be wet, but Thalia did have most of the sparkles washed off.

Prank Four: the Demeter Cabin and the cows

Somehow the other team, managed to get cows into the Demeter cabin. It turns out the Demeter kids did _not_ want to be cowboys, and they did not appreciate all their plants being eaten.

Prank Five: the Hades and Hephaestus Cabins and the exploding volleyballs

When Nico, Hazel, and the Hephaestus cabin were playing volleyball, the Ares cabin rigged up the volleyballs to explode like grenades, when they were served. Only instead on metal and dangerous stuff, they shot out food.

And by the time the two cabins had gotten all the exploded bananas off themselves, the first day of the prank war was over.

**AN: Okay, this was just part one, next chapter will have actual Percabeth and it will be up later today :) bye 3**


	12. Prank War Part Two

**AN: Prank war part two :) I realized that I forgot the Dionysius cabin because it's just Pollux, so let's say he got out already… Alsooo I decided to make this a three part, so the last part can have its own awesome epic chapter. Yeah… so this is the rest of the pranks.**

**Current Teams: Hermes, Poseidon, and Apollo. VS. Athena, Ares, and the satyrs.**

Annabeth sat next to Percy at the campfire. Normally she would be on edge because of the still in-progress prank war, but as soon as dinner time came, the war stopped for the day. Percy, who was going to break the alliance with the Hermes Cabin in the morning, was currently thinking of more things that he could do to the remaining cabins. The Athena Cabin had a secret alliance with the Poseidon Cabin, but who knows how long that would last. As the campfire slowly died down Annabeth headed back to her cabin, thinking of all the wonderful surprises tomorrow would hold.

Day Two-

Day two was when the pranks became more thought out, and a lot more amusing. And Annabeth had carefully thought out a plan that would make sure the Hermes cabin was out. It took a lot to trick them, but Annabeth was sure her plan would work.

Prank One: the Hermes cabin and the shaving crème rain

Getting everyone to hide while pranking the Hermes Cabin was easy; everyone wanted to see the cabin get payback for all the things the Hermes kids did to them. Even Chiron was eager to see how this was going to play out. He acted like he didn't approve of the prank wars, but everyone knew he thought it was funny. So everyone vacated camp and hid on the other side of half-blood hill. The Athena and Poseidon cabins rigged the camp store's door to trigger a bunch of shaving crème to pour over the Hermes campers.

Travis was the first to point out that the camp was gone, and it was the perfect time to get supplies for pranks. The whole cabin heads down to the store, they were going to need a lot of people if they were going to steal a lot of stuff.

"Okay, I'll open the door, and then we'll all go in get what you need and get out before they come back." Connor instructs. He gets the door unlocked, and they all rush in.

And then started the screaming.

The whole camp burst out laughing as the Hermes kids all filled out, covered in shaving crème. Annabeth and Percy high-five at their very successful prank.

_Only four more to go_. She thinks

Prank Two: The Apollo and Ares cabins and the fake quest

While the Ares and Apollo cabins were climbing the rock wall of doom, Percy and Julia made sure Rachel was in the right spot. The Athena kids went over the plan, twice. And as soon as the other two cabins get done with the rock wall, Rachel starts reciting the words Annabeth drilled into her head.

"Go to Zeus's fist, where you will find the newest camper who you can't miss."

"We'll go," Clarisse announces, dragging Chris with her. Once they get to Zeus's fist, they find Julia (who is their newest camper) along with Annabeth and a whole lot of squirt guns.

"You wouldn't" Clarisse growls.

"Oh, you know we would," Annabeth smiles smugly. And she starts squirting them, but not with normal water. It was toilet water, a nice trip down memory lane for Clarisse. The rest of the Apollo and Ares cabins come running when they hear Clarisse's scream. And they are met with a whole lot more squirt guns.

Prank Three: the satyrs and the enchilada surprise

"Gman!" Percy calls to Grover. "

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

"Did you know today, we got a whole shipment of enchiladas?"

"Really! I have to go get the rest of the satyrs! Thanks Perce!"

"No problem!" Percy calls after him.

He watches as the satyrs head towards the big house, and tear open the boxes on the porch. When out pop a bunch of Athena kids.

He turns to find Annabeth, because they won. But she isn't there.

He smiles to himself. She bailed, just like he knew she would.

**AN: Part Three will be up tomorrow.**

**And this time there will actually some Percabeth stuff :) Pinky Promise! Alrighty see you tomorrow! BYEEE!**


	13. Prank War Part Three

**AN: well, this is the last Prank War chapter, next time it will be just normal Percy and Annabeth stuff. Anyways hope you like this chapter :) **

**WisestOwl, thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate all of them :)**

**ILOVEPERCYSOMUCH, your review, was just… I don't really know what to say, so thanks! I'm really glad that you like these so much :)**

**Wisegirl1800, here's your Percabeth chapter! :) and I'm glad you liked the descriptions, because honestly I really didn't know what to put, so I'm glad that they made sense and stuff :)**

**Okay!**

Last time in the Prank Wars,_ "He turns to find Annabeth, because they won. But she isn't there. He smiles to himself. She bailed, just like he knew she would."_

Annabeth-

After the satyrs had been pranked, she slipped away from the crowd. She had one more prank to pull before this war was over.

The Poseidon cabin.

She headed to cabin three, where the Athena cabin would be the Prank Champions. Only a few of her siblings knew about the last prank, so they helped her set up the giant fishnet that would fall down when the door was opened. Once the net was up, and she was satisfied that her prank would work, she headed to the big house to find Percy.

Percy-

"Okay, she left to go do whatever she has planned, we don't have a lot of time, let's go." Percy whispers quickly to his sister. She nods and they hurry to the Athena cabin.

"She is going to kill us," Julia laughs as she hangs a string, just inside the cabin. She moves back as Percy attaches the final part, and they shut the door quickly and leave.

Annabeth-

She opens the big house door, to see Percy and Julia checking on the fish in the aquarium that they insisted to be put into the big house.

"Hey there you are," Julia says as she looks away from the aquarium.

"Yeah sorry, I remembered something that I wanted to put on my blue prints so I went back to my cabin before I forgot and-"

"Okay, we get it," Percy laughs. They all head out and she follows them to their cabin.

She waits for the net to fall and catch them both, but it doesn't. Instead Julia opens a panel on the side of the cabin and walks in. Annabeth's jaw drops. How had she not noticed this before?'

"My bed is in the way, that's why you didn't know it was there." Julia calls from inside, as if reading her mind. "We didn't know it was there either until yesterday."

She opens the main door, and the net falls lamely to the ground. Both the Poseidon kids smirk at her and she glares at them both. Huffing, she walks to her cabin and she throws open the door. She screams and falls backwards, while still screaming.

Inside her cabin hangs a HUGE ugly spider.

Percy and Julia burst out laughing. And when Percy comes over to help her up, she shoves him away.

"Just get that thing out of there!" she demands weakly.

"Sure thing WiseGirl," Percy grins cockily.

Later at the campfire, she sits next to Percy and hides her face as the Stolls retell the story of Annabeth and the giant spider.

"I hate you," she whispers to Percy. She glares up at him as he smiles down at her.

"I love you too," Percy whispers back. He hugs her tightly and she moves closer to him. She lays her head on his shoulder and smiles to herself.

Oh, revenge would be sweet.


	14. First Day of School

**AN: It's short, I know… Sorry :( Anyways, next update on Friday :) also I just posted new one shot, go check it out :)**

"I hate first days of school!" Percy announces as soon as Annabeth answers her phone.

"Hi to you too, Seaweed Brain." she laughs.

"Hi, Annabeth!" Percy laughs, "Sorry, I just really hate first days of school."

"How about you meet me at the playground in 15 minutes, and tell me about it there." Annabeth suggests.

"Okay, see you then, Wise Girl!" Percy says while hanging up. He grabs his favorite grey hoodie, and leaves a note for his mom.

Ten minutes later he sits down on one of the swings in the playground. They playground was actually for a school, but Percy and Annabeth had found it one day on a walk, and no one was ever there after school hours, so they always met there.

Percy checks his phone for the time. Its 3:00. Annabeth should be here, she was always on time. Percy shrugs; maybe she was walking slow or something.

Now it's 3:05. Annabeth should be here by now. So Percy pulls out his phone and texts her quickly. No reply. He puts his phone away and waits some more.

3:08. Percy calls her, and there is no answer. He stands up and starts to walk in the direction of her dorm room. But then he sees her running towards him and sits back down on the swing.

Annabeth sprints towards him and flies into his arms, she is breathing heavy and she's a little sweaty.

"Are you okay!" Percy asks quickly. Searching her face for any scratches.

"Yeah, it was just a hell hound." She replies and rests her head on his shoulder. Percy pulls her in closer and they sit on the swing together.

"So, how was school?" she asks after a while.

"Boring, so boring." he laughs.

"Good! I thought that was just me," she laughs.

"What? Annabeth finds school boring! It's the end of the world!" Percy jokes. Annabeth punches his arm lightly, but laughs with him.

They sit and swing some more, until Percy says he should head home. They walk back to her dorm, and he kisses her goodnight, even though its only 4.

"Bye, Percy!" she calls from her window. He looks around in surprise, then looks up and grins.

"Bye, Annabeth!"


	15. Birthday Tradition

**AN: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I didn't update Friday. Looong story :P But yeah, anyways I have a chapter now! :D**

**Also, I need to know if you guys liked the older Percy and Annabeth, like with kids or even during college and stuff. Because if you do, I have a lot more ideas that I could put in here. And I also wanted to say that you guys can suggest stuff too. So if you guys could say if you liked older Percabeth in your reviews or not that would be great :) **

**I do not own Percy Jackson, pillow pets, or basically anything :)**

"Okay, we have blue cookies, blue brownies, blue cake, and blue Jell-O." Annabeth lists as she smacks Travis's hand away from the food.

"Why are we giving him more sugar?" Reyna asks. She sits on one of the many extra beds, just like the rest of Percy's friends are.

"It's his birthday, why not." Thalia shrugs. Reyna rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Yeah, and the last time we gave Percy this much sugar went really well," Frank says sarcastically.

"What happened?" Katie asks. Most of the room's occupants laugh.

"He and Dakota started a faun dance party." Hazel says. So they all take turns describing the incident in detail.

"So, what did you guys get him?" Piper asks as the story ends.

"Jason and I got dad to let him fly in an airplane." Thalia says.

"Only one time though," Jason adds.

"I got him an awesome snowboarding jacket." Piper says, tugging on her own pink one.

"We stole- err, got, him a pair of shoes." Travis grins as the other campers, minus his brother, glare at him.

"Well, I got him a panda pillow pet," Reyna says. They all laugh. Percy had never gotten over Octavian murdering his last one.

"I made him a robotic turtle!" Leo exclaims. Most of the others give him weird looks.

"A… turtle?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah a turtle! Because he doesn't have a pet, so now he has one that he doesn't even need to feed or anything!" Leo explains. "And it's a turtle because Percy is a sea god's son, so, turtles."

"What about Mrs. O'Leary?" Annabeth asks.

"Who?"

"His pet hellhound" Nico chimes in.

"He has a pet hellhound?" half the room exclaims.

"Yup." Grover laughs.

"How? You know what, never mind." Reyna says, shaking her head.

"I got brother some peanut butter!" Tyson cries gleefully, changing the subject back.

"Peanu-" Jason is cut off by Annabeth shaking her head. _Don't ask_, she mouths.

"Okay…" Jason says, obviously still confused. The rest of the kids laugh and continue comparing gifts.

"Thanks guys! This was an awesome party." Percy says, smiling at all his friends. The party had gone fantastically. Percy hadn't eaten too much sugar, and somehow everyone managed not to get into trouble. By Annabeth's standards, this party went perfect.

"We're glad you liked it, Percy," Juniper grins as she heads out the door. Percy's new pet turtle, Seaweed, was currently occupying his attention though. The mechanical turtle climbed around his bed and over all the things he put in the way.

"Well, thanks for coming guys!" Annabeth calls as she closes the door behind the last of their friends.

"So, Annabeth." Percy says looking up from his newest toy.

"So, Percy?"

"I noticed you didn't give me a present." Percy says, with a grin.

"Here you go," Annabeth says giving him a quick kiss. She smiles and then leaves his cabin.

"Thanks?" Percy says to no one.

He sits down on his bed, completely confused. Why hadn't Annabeth given him a real gift? All of his friends had, but not his girlfriend. Maybe, she didn't have enough money. No, they paid her to work on Olympus. Maybe she didn't know what to get him. But he didn't think it was that either.

Sighing he changes into pajamas and climbs into his bed. And he's almost asleep when he hears a quiet tap on his window.

He slowly gets out of his bed, and peers out the window.

Nothing.

So he climbs back into bed, but the tapping starts again. Trying to ignore it, he rolls over. He hears it twice more, but then it abruptly stops. After a few seconds his door suddenly swings open. Percy jumps out of bed, and has Riptide ready. He slowly moves toward the door.

"Percy!" a voice hisses.

"Annabeth?" he whispers to the dark.

"Yes, come on!" she whispers. She pulls off her hat, and stands in the open doorway. He comes outside and quietly shuts the cabin door. They stand on the cabin porch for a second just staring at each other.

"What are we doing?" he asks breaking the silence.

"Take my hand." She replies, pulling her Yankees hat back on. So he grabs her hand and turns invisible too. She leads him down to the beach, where there is a blanket spread across the sand.

She lays down on it and Percy follows. Annabeth snuggles closer to him and he wraps his arm around her.

"So, you know the other night when we were watching the stars?" Annabeth asks softly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I talked to Artemis, and she helped me with your present."

"Oh really?"

"Look up there, next to Zoe." Annabeth directs.

"Is, is that us?" Percy whispers. Annabeth nods. Up in the stars, there's a boy, with his arms around a girl, smiling at each other.

"Happy birthday Percy." she whispers in his ear. He smiles and rolls over so they're face to face.

"Thanks Wise Girl." He whispers back, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I think this has been my best birthday so far."

"So this was even better than saving the world?" Annabeth teases.

"Defiantly," he replies seriously, "Annabeth today was amazing. And last year, when we first got together, that was pretty awesome too. But being here with all our friends, and you. It was perfect."

"I'm glad you liked it." is all she says. She doesn't need to say anything else; he already knows she thought it was perfect too.

"But this means, next year has to be even better." He laughs. What he doesn't know, is that it will be.

She smiles and moves closer, softly kissing him. They lay under the stars all night, and when they wake up, the Aphrodite cabin provides them a _lovely_ picture.

He hangs it up in his cabin, and from then on, every birthday, a new photo goes up.

There's one of Piper's party, where they all have sombreros on and ice cream in their hands. And one of Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and a bunch of skeletons dancing. There's even one of Leo hanging upside down in a tree with a cat in his arms.

In the very middle of all the pictures, is the one of him and Annabeth curled up sleeping on the beach blanket. He has his arms wrapped around her and she has her head on his shoulder.

It's his favorite, until next years of course.

**AN: Four pages and 1,077 words! Yay! I hope you guys like this one :) Again, I'm really sorry for not updating. And don't worry, I'll write about Percy's next birthday eventually :) Yeah, so don't forget to say if you like older Percy and Annabeth moments, it would really help! Thanks :) see you guys soon!**


	16. Babysitting

**AN: Hola, mi amigos! Alrighty, well this author's note may be a little long. So I'm just going to go right to it.**

**First of all, I wanted to thank all of you for your reviews, favorites, and just everything. It means so much to me whenever I get an email saying that Reunion has been put in someone's favorites. And every time I get a review, I like freak out. So thank you, soooooo much!**

**Second, as you all know, it's already August, which means that school starts in a month, or at least it does for me. And I'm going to be a freshman this year, and I go to a college prep high school. I still have to buy uniforms, and supplies, and read my 3 books. And then, when school starts, I'm taking AP world history, and Algebra 2, so I'm going to have a lot of homework. And what I'm saying is I'm going to have a lot less time to write, like starting now. **

**So, I think what I'm going to do, is make an official update pattern... or whatever. So I'll have that for you next chapter. Yup.**

**And my bestest friend, who moved to North Dakota last year, is visiting this week. So no idea when I'll update :( Definitely next weekend though.**

**And I wanted to say I'm really sorry for not updating, I went up north on Thursday, and they didn't have wifi :( Really sorry!**

**Also, lastly, as you know or maybe you don't, but I posted a one-shot about a week ago or something. And I have a couple reviews asking me to continue the story, and I will not post an author's note there, so I'll put it here. **

**I am not going to add to As Long As You Love Me, it is a one-shot, and it's staying that way, at least for now. I've already had a one-shot changed into a story *cough * this story *cough* so right now its staying a one-shot. That doesn't mean that it I'll never add to it, because maybe sometime I will. **

Toddlers.

Annabeth gets back from a trip, to find Percy, and toddlers.

She enters quietly, because she wants to surprise Percy. She slips into the kitchen, a room with old faded blue paint that reminded her of the big house. She peaks around the corner into the living room, and sees Percy chasing after a little boy with sandy blonde curls. There's also a little girl on the couch giggling uncontrollably.

"Umm, Percy?" she calls. Percy and the boy freeze, and the little girl stops laughing.

"Who you!" the little girl yells. Annabeth blinks to make sure she's seeing things right.

The little boy walks over to her and pokes her leg, twice. He gives Annabeth a funny look and pokes her leg one more before climbing onto the couch with his sister.

"Annabeth!" Percy smiles, unfreezing. He comes over and hugs her tightly, and Annabeth watches the two kids from over his shoulder.

"Uh huh, yeah, Percy… why do we have toddlers invading our living room?" she says, still watching the two cautiously.

"I'm babysitting, duh!" he laughs. Since when does Percy babysit?

"Okay, whose kids are these?" she questions. She slowly walks over to the couch, and the little girl raises her arms like she wants to be picked up. Her big blue eyes pleading Annabeth to hold her.

"Our new neighbors," he replies. Annabeth picks her up and the little girl smiles.

"What's your name sweetie?" Annabeth says in a voice Percy's never heard before. It's soft, and very un-Annabeth-ish.

"Taywor." The blonde three year old giggles.

"Hi Taylor, my name is Annabeth." She says smiling.

"Yep, and this is Cameron." Percy says motioning to the boy. He watches Annabeth, making sure she doesn't do anything to his sister.

"How about we get you two a juice box!" Annabeth suggests as she sets Taylor down.

"Yay!" they scream and run to the kitchen.

"So, we have a new neighbor and you offered to watch their kids?" Annabeth says. She starts to the kitchen. Percy falls in step beside her.

"Yeah, he and his wife had to go back to their old place to finish packing, but he didn't have anyone to watch those two. So, I said I could babysit them." he shrugs.

"Okay, well how long have you been watching them?"

"About three hours, their parents should be home soon." he assures.

"Oh, no it's fine, I was just wondering." she says. Opening the fridge, she sighs.

"What is it?" Percy asks, looking into the fridge. Everything seemed fine.

"We don't have juice boxes, I'll go get some."

"Alrighty, we'll be here." Percy replies kissing the side of her head. She grabs her keys and heads for the door.

Before she closes the door, she gets a glimpse of Percy tickling Cameron. And thinks maybe she could get used to coming home to toddlers.

**AN: the authors note was longer than the chapter.**

**Honestly I'm disappointed with this. Buuuut I couldn't think of anything fantastic right now. SORRY! Anywhos, you can always leave suggestions :) **

**Byeee:)**


	17. Baby

**AN: I am so super sorry! But I was with my friend every day this week, so I couldn't update. I did warn you though. I wanted to thank you again, for all the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome! But also for not being all "Why haven't you updated?!" and stuff like that, so THANK YOU 3 :D Also, back in chapter 9, the chapter with their kids, I kinda forgot to say that they have a son who was at camp. I don't actually have a name for him, so you can suggest names :) I was thinking Eric, because Eric, Ariel and Melody are all from the little Mermaid, but I don't know… So yeah chapter 17!**

"He's definitely going to be like me," Percy laughs. He holds his new baby son in his arms, his tiny black hairs stands out from the white blanket. They sit in their apartment only days after their baby was born.

"No, I think he'll be an Athena kid, just like his mommy." Annabeth says softly, as she slides down on the new couch next to Percy. She gently grabs her baby boy from Percy's arms, and cradles him.

"It's so good to be home." she murmurs absent mindedly. Her bonde hair falls into her face, but she brushes it back.

"I missed you, it was lonely here" Percy agrees. He drapes his arm around Annabeth and gets the pink blanket from their favorite goddess of love, and pulls it around all three of them.

"He's just so perfect." Percy states, staring at _his_ sleeping baby. He was a dad now. A dad. Percy Jackson, savoir of Olympus, was a dad. He honestly couldn't believe it.

"I know." Annabeth says. Her son opens his eyes, and she looks into the same stormy grey of her own. She stares at her son and realizes she's a mom.

She watches as her baby grabs Percy's finger, and Percy grins widely.

She's afraid his face will explode.

Percy takes back the baby and rocks him gently in his arms. Any other time Annabeth would have laughed, seeing Percy cradling a tiny baby in his muscular arms, but it looks so right to her.

And she's suddenly really glad that Percy's here, because she wouldn't want anyone else.

**AN: short, its way to short. But I needed to add the boy in. Also I **_**think**_** I'm going to be home all week so more updates probably :) anyways please suggest a name!**


	18. Proposal Part 1

**AN: Hola! I just wanted to thank some people before today's chapter :) But before that, I have a question.**

**Should I change this story's name? **

**Because its kinda moved away from reunion moments, to moments in general, and I'm fine with that. But I was thinking maybe I should change the name, so, thoughts?**

**Anywhos :) Thanks to: WisestOwl, TheMoonPrincess110, Bananaman48, CrazyPeanutAttack, L0llyp0p, BlueDecember19, olympusgirl12**

**You guys are awesome! Sorry if I forgot anyone :(**

**Oh, and Berkwood Court asked for a proposal, so here is my take on it :) Part Two will be up sometime soon :)**

On Fridays, Annabeth always stayed at work late. So when she got home at 11:00, she expected Percy to be doing what Percy always does on Friday nights. But when she got home, Percy was there, and not at the pool which was where he usually was at this time.

"Hey?" Annabeth says, tilting her head sideways a little. She pulled of her grey blazer and hung it on the back of a chair.

"Why do you sound confused?" Percy laughs, but it's not his normal laugh. He comes over and kisses the top of her head. Annabeth notices his green eyes aren't sparkling like they usually are.

"I'm confused because you're usually at the pool, and if for some reason it was closed, you would have been whining about it already. So what's up?" Annabeth says, and she isn't wrong. Percy's eyes widen, but quickly go back to normal.

"Nothings up. I just wanted to spend the night with my fi- girlfriend." Percy smiles weirdly, as he tries to cover up his almost mistake.

"Trouble with your words Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth laughs, and sits down on their old comfy couch. They needed to buy a new one soon, she notes.

What was he about to say? He almost said something before he said girlfriend, but she couldn't tell what.

"Yeah, something like that." Percy mumbles. He sits on the floor, instead of next to her on the couch. Annabeth pats the spot next to her, but he shakes his head no.

What is with him? Whatever it was, she would find out, Annabeth _always_ found out.

"So, how was your day?" she asks. She starches her legs across the couch, and lays with Percy's hair.

"Fine. How was yours?" Percy asks, he relaxes a little and turns to face her.

"It was okay; I talked to Thalia for a while." Annabeth shrugs.

"Ha, what did Pinecone Face say?" Percy laughs, Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Nothing important." Percy yawns and stands up.

"I'm going to bed, you coming?" he asks, extending his hand. Annabeth pauses, if she stayed up, she could look around. But, surely Percy wasn't stupid enough to leave evidence to whatever he wasn't telling her lying around the apartment.

"Sure," she decides standing up too.

**AN: Oh! Guess where I'm going! Cedar Point! :D This will be my third time :D I leave tonight and I'm super excited (as if you couldn't tell) haha ;) Have you guys ever been? What's your favorite ride? Mine's Millennium Force, I'm going to ride it a lot tomorrow :)**

**Until sometime in the next week, bye!**


	19. Proposal part 2

**AN: Hey! Haha, you'll want to stab me in the face, right? I'm sorry! Anyways, here's part two! **

Percy wakes up with a jolt. His heart is racing and he almost falls off the bed. Slowly he stands up, trying not to wake Annabeth. He makes his way out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen. The counter is filled with juice boxes, from the kids down the hall. Ever since Percy babysat them the first time, the two siblings always came over to play.

He walks out of the kitchen, while reminding himself that they needed to repaint in there. He stands in the living room, and grabs his cell phone off the table. He quickly looks back towards the bedroom to make sure Annabeth's asleep. Once he knows she won't be waking up any time soon, he heads over to the painting of a dolphin and an owl, a gift from the one and only Rachel. He pulls it from the wall and opens the secret panel behind it.

Every time Percy did this, he felt like a secret agent, or a spy. He needed to thank Leo again later. Inside was a small black box.

Or at least there was supposed to be.

"What? No. No, no ,no." Percy flails his hand around inside, but the ring isn't there.

"Looking for this?" He turns around, and sees blonde hair, and almost dies. Until, he realizes, it's only Aphrodite, with a new hair style.

"Oh thank Zeus!" Percy sighs. He reaches out for the box, and she drops it into his hand.

"So, do you think I should go back to brunette, or stay blonde? Blondes have more fun you know!" Aphrodite giggles, and winks.

"I, uh, like the… it looks nice?" Percy tries. Aphrodite rolls her eyes.

"No, I'm going back to brunette." she snaps her fingers and her hair goes back to normal.

"So, no offence, but why are you here? "Percy asks, while looking back towards the bedroom. Making sure Annabeth was still sound asleep.

"Well, I can't miss my favorite couple getting engaged can I?" she smiles.

"No, I guess not." Percy laughs. "Actually, while you're here can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

* * *

When Annabeth wakes up, Percy isn't next to her.

Frowning, she climbs out of bed, and walks into the kitchen. The kitchen looked like a disaster zone, juice boxes lying everywhere. She quickly grabs them all, and shoves them into the trash.

"There, that's a little better." she murmurs to herself.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice calls, she notes that it's still as jumpy as last night.

"Yeah Perce, why are you up so early?" she calls, as she walks toward the living room.

"Umm, I couldn't sleep, can you stay in there for a minute?" he calls back.

Annabeth frowns, "Why?" she demands.

"Just stay out there. Okay." His voice is firm. Huffing, she walks back to the kitchen and starts making some coffee.

"You know I don't like surprises." she yells after a couple of seconds.

"Who said it was a surprise?" he says back as he walks into the room. He hugs her from behind, and she lays her head back onto his chest.

"So, what were you doing?" she murmurs.

"It's a surprise!" Percy laughs Annabeth frowns.

"No."

"Yup, go get dressed." Percy laughs, pushing her towards their bedroom.

"Why should I?" she says as she stops in the door way.

"Hmm, because you love me?" Percy grins.

"Okay, but only because I love you." she laughs.

* * *

"Percy! Seriously, where are we going? I'm about to rip this blindfold off, and then your head!" Annabeth threatens. Percy frowns, that would defiantly not be good.

"Calm down, Ann, we're almost there. Jeez." Annabeth kicks him, and he shoves her arm.

"Ow." she fakes, "Percy that hurt _sooo_ much."

"Shut up, I'm driving." He pouts.

"Oh yeah, that's why." She laughs, and pulls on the blindfold.

"No! Not yet!" Percy says, pulling her hand away.

"Uhg, but when are w-"

"We're here! Don't take the blindfold off, okay?" Percy commands. He parks the car, and opens Annabeth's door.

"Hold on to my hand." Percy says, while she steps out of the car.

"No, I was just going to wander around blindly." She retorts. They walk for a while until Percy stops and she bumps into him.

"Hey! You could have told me we were stopping."

"Okay, you can take it off now." He says, ignoring her and trying to contain his excitement.

When Annabeth opened her eyes, they were in a clearing; tall trees were surrounding them, and beautiful flowers all around them. There were reds, purples, yellows, all types of flowers.

"Percy, it's gorgeous!" she whispers, she walks over to some flowers and picks a red flower and then a purple one, weaving a few more in, making it into a crown. When she turns around she gasps.

Percy is gone.

"Annabeth, come here!" Percy calls from the other side of the clearing. She runs over, and stops when she sees a dove perched in the tree in front of her. Aphrodite's symbol. So naturally, when it took off, she followed it. The dove flew around trees, through a couple bushes, and stopped in a tree in the middle of the woods, just staring at her. What was Percy trying to accomplish here?

"Percy?" Annabeth calls. She waits a couple seconds, but no answer. And then just as soon as it landed, the dove takes off again. She follows it back to the clearing, and she freezes.

Percy is down on one knee.

And in a tux.

And now she is in a fancy dress.

Aphrodite.

"Annabeth, I've love you, more than anything in the world, and I can't imagine being without you. We've fought monsters and gods together, and you always manage to save me. And I promise to always save you. So will you marry me?"

Annabeth holds back a sob, and nods. Once, twice, three times. "Yes!" she cries, and all but tackles him.

And it was pretty much the best proposal of all time.

**AN: Yay! That's done :) I'm pretty happy with it. It's exactly 1,001 words :D Any suggestions for next chapter?Anyways, thanks for being awesome, byee!**


	20. Just Her Name

**AN: HEYYYYYY! Guess what!? I'm back! And I'm going to be updating regularly!**

**Mindblowing, right?**

**Haha :) Anyways I wanted to thank you all again, you guys are super unicorns. And to be honest I totally could have updated even though what was going on, but school… they hand out homework like candy on Halloween. haha that didn't make sense. But yeah :) and so I deleted my last 2 post seeing as they weren't chapters, which makes this chapter 20! I can't even believe that we've made it this far, I've read really great stories that were under 20 chapters.**

**And 3 more reviews until 100! Ahhhh. Guys, Thank You sooooo much :D**

**And oh my gods. Did you guys read mark of Athena yet? Holy Zeus. I won't put anything from it in here yet, so you guys have to tell me when you've finished. And if I do add a chapter I'll put a warning at the top :)**

**Well anyways, heres chapter 20!**

Annabeth rips the page off of the calendar with so much force the calendar falls off of the wall. Her siblings stare at her and give her questioning looks, but she ignores them. She couldn't look at the date any longer. She needs to get out of this room; the grey walls seem to be closing in on her. She throws her laptop onto her messy bed, which was strewn with tissues and blueprints, and dashes out the door like a crazy person before anyone can ask her what's wrong.

Outside she slows and looks down at her old grey sweatpants and her bright orange camp tank top. She knows she looks bad, her mirror told her so, and the pitying looks from some Aphrodite campers confirmed her. But honestly, she could care less. He wasn't here, so she didn't have anyone to look nice for. Glancing up from her outfit, she catches sight of the beach and freezes.

She knows it's stupid, and that he won't be there, but she goes anyways. She runs as fast as she can, hoping that he won't leave if she gets there fast. She reaches the warm sand and looks around franticly, searching for someone she _knows_ isn't there. The empty beach and water makes her collapse onto the ground sobbing. Her blonde curls that looked more like knots and kinks fall around her face shielding her.

Her hair shield didn't work. She could still hear the ocean, and see his cabin that was only a couple feet away. The blue green paint needed to be redone, and the walls could use a little more support. But that didn't matter. Cabin Three looked empty, which it had been since _that night_. Even Tyson refused to sleep there.

She tore her gaze away from the cabin and stared out into the ocean.

He was gone. He had left her. And now she had this heart wrenching feeling that she had never felt like _this_ before, every time she was reminded to him. And today would have been their first valentine's day, but for some reason, he wasn't here. It was like a slap to the face from Aphrodite, and the whole world, pointing out that she was alone.

Annabeth knew with certainty that Percy hadn't left by his own will. He wouldn't do that. But still, he was gone all the same.

Sighing she shakily walks to their favorite dock and lies down. She drapes her arm over the edge so her fingertips touched the water, just hoping she could feel some kind of connection. But there was nothing. So she rests her head against the cool wood and falls asleep to the sound of the waves hitting the wooden posts.

* * *

When she opens her eyes she's in a plush white couch.

"You know Annabeth, this wasn't my idea," Aphrodite says, sitting next to her. Annabeth had never seen the goddess without her features changing or her looking like a movie star. But today Aphrodite was in a simple floral dress, with her brown hair in a ponytail.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asks, looking into the goddesses blue eyes, and realizing she looked like Silena. Or maybe, Silena looked like Aphrodite's true form.

"She did," Aphrodite nods giving Annabeth a sad smile. "As I was saying, it wasn't my idea to take Percy away, but I did get permission to let you see him again."

"What is the catch?" Annabeth sighs, she wanted to see him again so much, but she needed to know the price.

"You really are a true daughter of Athena," Aphrodite laughs. "The catch is Percy won't remember any of it, and you can only remember little pieces.

"Deal," Annabeth declares, shaking Aphrodite's hand.

Just before her vision goes blurry, Aphrodite takes her hand and looks at her seriously, "Don't be too hard on yourself, with true love, there is always a way." And before she can respond her vision goes pink.

* * *

Percy doesn't know where he is. He's standing in the middle of a room filled with pictures. Every time he tries to look at the pictures they change or go blurry. He tries to remember what he might be doing here, but he can't think of anything. He's about to walk around and explore when a bright pink light explodes into the room.

"Uhf!" Percy groans as he's pushed to the ground and smacks his head on the floor. He can't see anything but golden curls, and briefly wonders if he's dying or something. And then something clicks.

"Annabeth!" he sits up and hugs her tightly. She looks a little dazed, and rubs her elbow. Then suddenly she stiffens.

"Percy," she whispers brokenly, "Percy!" she tackles him so he falls back onto the ground again. She looks at him searching his face for injuries or emotions, maybe both, he doesn't know. "Where have you been?" she demands.

"I- I don't know. I don't remember anything. Why what happened?"

"Percy, you've been _missing_ for two months!" she yells, her stormy grey eyes reminded him of a hurricane.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, or what exactly you're talking about. And I don't know when I'll see you again. But the thing is I'm alright, and so are you. Okay? So we'll stay safe, and find each other." He says with as much certainty as he can.

"Okay," Annabeth nods, balling the fabric of his camp shirt in her fists. Percy reaches out to touch her face, but stops when one of the walls disappears. Annabeth moves closer to him, and he can tell she's still trying to understand the situation, quite frankly, so was he.

"Annabeth, I love you," he says holding her face in his hands, he kisses her and they hold onto each other as two more walls go into non-existence.

"I love you too," Annabeth whispers. The last thing she sees are his sea green eyes, and then everything is blank.

* * *

Aphrodite sighs as she wipes Annabeth's memories. "Such a waste of a beautiful moment!" she murmurs. She leaves in the fact that Percy's okay, but their encounter is gone. She erases everything from Percy's memories too, but decides it's alright if she forgets to erase Annabeth's name from his mind. She couldn't let her favorite couple forget each other could she?

**AN: I kinda hate the ending, but whatever :P hope you guys liked it :) I should be updating Chasing the storm today or tomorrow and I'll update here hopefully sometime between Tuesday and Thursday.**

**Thanks for being awesome! -J**


	21. Meet the Neighbors

**AN: Holaaa! SO. This has over. 100. Reviews. :D :D :D**

**HOLY HERA. Seriously thank you all I didn't think I would ever end up with more than a chapter on this and now I have 21. Ahh. Thank you sooooo much. And the 100****th**** reviewer was Max the Halfblood Princess but they never answered my PM. So please look at your messages Max and the Halfblood Princess. Also this is the chapter where he meets Taylor and Cameron's parents from chapter 16. Oh and I really wanted to respond to some reviews but that will have to wait until next chapter. **

**Ah. Guys I wrote that authors note like a week ago. I'm so sorry. I hope you all know that if I could I would update every day, but I have so much homework :P But it's the weekend so UPDATE!**

Percy flops down onto the couch as Annabeth closes their old wooden door. The dim living room is much quieter now and the old red couch seems too big for just him. He already knew that there was nothing good on Hephaestus TV. Sighing he sauntered into their bright blue kitchen and opens the fridge. As usual there was nothing good to eat.

If Percy wasn't Percy, he would have laughed at how pathetic he was. Shutting the fridge, he steps into their bedroom. Their bed is messy, with the fishy comforter falling off of the bed. He rolls onto the bed and closes his eyes, prepared to take a nap, when a dull thud comes from somewhere out in the hall. Excited for a distraction, he stumbles out of the bedroom and through the apartment and to the front door, only to find a stack of boxes blocking his way into the hallway.

"Hello?" he calls, sticking his head over the tops of the boxes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I'll move those, sorry!" A woman apologizes. Her white-blonde hair up in a messy bun with a floral print headband. A laugh from someone else comes before Percy can even reply.

"Why would you put the boxes in front of someone else's door?" the owner of the laugh teases.

"Hey, at least I'm doing something!" the woman laughs.

"Yeah, well the kids were trying to eat the cat food. I had to get them to eat a sandwich instead." the man shrugs. He's just a little taller than Percy and has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His looks are a mix of Jason and Annabeth.

"Yeah, so. I'm Percy." Percy smiles and holds his hand out. The man walks around the boxes and shakes it firmly.

"I'm Seth, and this is my wife Maddilyn." He pauses as if waiting for something. Maddilyn stands up with an armful of boxes, and glares at him with green eyes.

"Maddi." she corrects, and Seth rolls his eyes, "Who was the blonde woman from earlier." Maddi continues.

Percy smiles, he knew he was going to like these people. "Oh, that was my fi- girlfriend, Annabeth. She's my everything. She's the smartest person I've ever met."

"Ooh!" Maddi coos loudly, "You almost said fiancé! You're going to propose!" she holds out her hand for Percy to see. "We're engaged too!"

"Uhh. Yeah, we've been together for a while now, and I thought it was time we got married, and settled down." Percy shrugs. He tugs on his blue shirt awkwardly. This was not what he was expecting when he opened the door. Although, most of his life was a bit unexpected, and he didn't _turn_ out that bad, so who was he to complain.

Maddi looks like she's about to say something back, but instead she spins on her heal and faces Seth. She pokes Seth's chest. "We don't have cats." Percy blinks.

"Great…" he trails off. Why she was telling him this, he had no clue.

"Hah, no," Maddi giggles, "see, he said our kids were eating the cat food. But, we don't have cats." She points an accusing finger at Seth, who shrugs in return.

"Okay, the kids were trying to eat the fish food, that's what I meant." he shoots her a look and gives a forced smile.

"Oh, yeah. Right, easy mistake." Maddi nods, almost uncertainly at first. Percy looks at the two with interest. There's defiantly something weird going on, but he wasn't going to get into it.

"So how old are you? 'Cuz, you look like mine and Annabeth's age, but you have kids? Actually, I'm sorry you don't have to answer that. Just forget it." Percy rambles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Seth nods, looking relieved to change the subject. "Actually, were 26. We have two kids, Cameron who is 4 and Taylor who is 2."

"Oh, right. Yeah, Annabeth and I are 21." Percy nods and reaches into his jean pocket to take out his phone. Annabeth said that her meeting with her mom should only take an hour or two. Quickly checking the time, Percy sullenly noted that it had only been 20 minutes. He looks up from his phone just in time to see Seth leaning over and saying something to Maddi. He says it so quietly, that even Percy can't hear it. Maddi whispers something back, and Seth nods, agreeing with whatever she said.

"So, Percy, we know this is really short notice," Seth starts, "but we were wondering that while we ran back to our house to grab the last few boxes, if you would watch Cam and Taylor?" Maddi finishes.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun." Percy nods. He's kind of half hoping Annabeth gets caught up at the meeting.

"Oh! Really! Fantastic!" Maddi grins. She picks up the boxes from earlier and hustles into their new apartment.

"Thanks man, I'll go get the kids." Seth smiles and follows Maddi.

A couple minutes later, Percy was introduced to Cameron and Taylor. Taylor, maybe the sweetest little girl he had ever seen, had sandy blonde curls like her dad, and his blue eyes. Cameron was a little shy though and didn't seem to talk much. He also had his father's hair, but his mom's grassy green eyes.

"So earlier, did you say house?" Percy asks, right before they leave. He has Taylor in one arm, and Cameron standing next to his leg.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah house." Maddi nods. She looks at Seth quickly and then back to Percy.

"So why on earth would you move into an apartment?" Percy laughs. Taylor mushes her face to his, and tugs on his shirt.

"Fishy!" she giggles. Percy stares at the little girl. Fishy? Where did she see a fish.

"Well, it's safer," Maddi starts, but Seth cuts in, "and less expensive. We're trying to save up for the wedding." They both nod and say goodbye to their kids once more before heading down to their car. Percy isn't sure what to make of the couple. There was definitely something going on with them. He would have to ask Annabeth later.

He grabbed onto Cameron's hand, and led them into the apartment. Taylor immediately wiggled, wanting to be set down so she could explore. Cameron just looked at Percy.

"Who are you?" the little boy asks, his blue green eyes wide.

"I'm your mommy and daddy's friend." Is the best answer Percy can think of.

"They don't have lots of friends, they usually only talk to my friend Cara's mommy and daddy." Cameron says. He suddenly sees something in the other room and takes off, leaving Percy wondering where he had heard the name Cara before.

**AN: Soo its over 1,000 words! Yaaay? So the next chapter will be more on Maddi and Seths background, and there will be legit Percabeth. Again I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter. Thank you all so much :D**


	22. Meet the Demigods

**AN: Hey guys. Once again, thank you for not yelling at me for being a horrible updater :P ANYWAYS! Here is part 2 of meet the neighbors :) I hope you all had a great thanksgiving weekend! Haha so I didn't have any homework today, and I was like, UPDATE TIME :D Huzzah. So max, you never pmed me back! So you guys get to decide the new title for this story, please review your ideas!**

The door closes quickly and a dull thud echoes the now quiet apartment. Annabeth's grey eyes are sparkly and she still has a grin on her face from playing with Taylor and Cameron, the neighbor's children. She absent-mindedly tugs on the loose curls around her face. She had a look on her face that Percy had seen countless times, her thinking face.

"Come on An, what are you thinking?" Percy sighs dramatically and earns an eye roll from Annabeth. She shoves his arm and heads towards their bedroom.

"I'm thinking that I need to go to sleep." She laughs and disappears from sight. Percy can hear her jump onto the bed and he comes running in after her.

"Hey!" she laughs as Percy jumps right next to her. She grabs one of the pillows from above their heads and whacks him in the face. He scoffs and grabs another pillow. She jumps off of the bed and he chucks the pillow. She ducks, and the pillow lands behind her. She stands up, and pushes some of her curls behind her ear. Annabeth looks at Percy with a mischievous glint in her eyes, one that rivaled the Hermes Cabin's.

"Oh, Percy," she shakes her head, "you shouldn't have done that." And she whips her pillow at his face he grabs it and throws it back at her, but falls onto the bed when it's hit by the pillow he threw earlier. He looks up at her and green meets grey. They both sit still, seeing who is going to make the first move, and then they both lunge for the pillows at the same time.

"Ow!"

"Ahg!"

"PERC-!"

"-ABETH!" they both cry. Percy grumbles and holds his arms out for Annabeth who grans and falls into them. It's silent for a moment, but then Annabeth burst out laughing, soon followed by Percy. She rubs her head and groans.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Percy asks in a ridiculous voice. Annabeth nods and they kiss.

"That was your fault." she mutters.

Percy's jaw drops in mock surprise, "What!" he yells loudly. "I resent that statement!"

Annabeth giggles and shoves Percy. He quickly grabs her and they both fall backwards onto the bed. She rests her head on his shoulder and Percy sighs satisfied.

"You know you never told me what you were thinking about earlier." Percy notes.

Annabeth moves her head and looks at him. "I don't know, it's just… when Maddi and Seth came over, they just seemed," she shrugs, "not completely normal."

"So you noticed that too!" They both sit up. And Percy nods.

"Demigods?" Percy starts.

"Or Monsters?" Annabeth finishes. "They do have adorable little kids." Annabeth adds.

"They could be monsters too," Percy sighs, "but they didn't seem like it."

"Maddi did look like a Demeter kid." Annabeth suggest.

"Wait! Cameron said something about his parents not having a lot of friends, and they only talked to.. umm" Percy scratches his head.

Annabeth shakes her head, "Who?" she prods.

Percy scrunches his brow, "Cara!" he grins proudly.

"Cara," Annabeth muses, "Oh! Katie and Travis's daughter! And Katie is a daughter of Demeter!" Annabeth exclaims.

"Ooooh! Can we go over there! Please please please?" Percy pleads.

"Honestly Percy, sometimes I think you're 5." Annabeth laughs. "Plus, just because we think she might be a demigod doesn't mean we're right." She reasons.

"You know, I find logic stupid." Percy grins innocently.

"I swear, Seaweed Brain, every time you open your mouth it's like you want to offend my mother." Percy laughs.

"Wise Girl, you just found out my mission in life, offending Athena." Percy rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She laughs. His green eyes sparkle, and Annabeth can't help it, she laughs with him. There is a knock at the door and they both fall silent.

"I'll get it!" Percy yells, jumping off of the bed. Annabeth runs after him and when he's about to open the door, she jumps on his back.

"Hey! Not fair!" Percy protests, trying to get her off but failing miserably.

"I want to answer the door!"

"Oh, and I'm the 5 year old." Percy replies, his voice oozing sarcasm. He finally grasps the door handle and throws it open.

"Oh, um hi?" Maddi says. She looks between Percy and Annabeth, who blushes and hops off his back.

"Hi Maddi," Annabeth smiles, quickly straightening her grey shirt.

"Sorry if I was interrupting, I was just wondering if Taylor left her shoe here." Maddi smiles, the same nervous smile Percy had noticed earlier today.

"We haven't seen it but we could look. Would you like to come in?" Annabeth smiles, she opens the door wider.

"Sure, thank you." Maddi nods, she steps in cautiously. Percy and Annabeth's gaze never leave her, and if she notices she doesn't let on.

"We were playing in here." Percy nods and heads into the living room, Maddi not far behind.

"There it is." Annabeth nods towards a little pink shoe poking out from underneath the couch.

"Thanks," Maddi smiles, pushing some of her light blonde hair behind her ear.

"So," Annabeth begins, "we're having a party for some of our family, Percy's sisters are coming over and some of my siblings, and we were wondering if you wanted to come, you could invite some of your family too! It's going to be the week before the 4th of July." Annabeth flashes another smile. Percy looks at her like she's grown another head. If they were having a party, he certainly didn't know about it.

"Oh, thanks, but we don't have any family to bring. Seth's an only child, and I don't really keep in touch with all my siblings." Maddi smiles apologetically. She looks towards the door, and starts walking out of the living room. "But thanks, I'll see if we can make it."

"Alright, we look forward to it!" Percy adds as Maddi walks across the hallway to their apartment. Maddi gives a distant nod and quickly closes the door.

"Well, I guess she's not a demigod." Percy frowns. Annabeth shrugs.

"Maybe not." She sighs and sits on top of the kitchen counter. Percy comes over and leans against it.

"That plant was dead." He states. On the counter next to the sink, there was a very alive flower, that Percy didn't know the name of. He was positive it was dead this morning.

"Mhhm." Annabeth nods, clearly not paying attention.

"No, Annabeth. That plant was dead. I was going to water it today, but it was dead!" he looks at her, and she stares at the plant.

"Percy, are you sure?" she sighs. But Percy's already running down the hallway, and opening the apartment door. "Why do you care so much anyways?" she yells after him.

"We need friends!" he yells back. Annabeth hops off of the counter and runs into the hallway after him. Percy's already knocking on the door when she reaches him.

"We already have friends." She dead pans.

"But not right across the hallway! Come on Wise Girl." He knocks again. He pushes some of his black hair out of his eyes, and gives her a pointed look.

"Whatever." She says, throwing her hands up. The door to Maddi's apartment opens, but Seth is standing there instead.

"Hi?" he blinks.

"You forgot about him!" Annabeth hisses in Percy's ear.

"Me? I thought you were the smart one here!" he whispers back.

"Sorry, we were just wondering-" Annabeth starts, trying to think of some type of explanation.

"Are you a demigod?" Percy cuts her off. Annabeth stares at him in shock. Seth has a similar look on his face.

"Uh. I-I don't know what you're talking about. Goodbye." Seth tries to shut the door.

"Wait!" Percy pleads. "We are too!"

"Percy!" Annabeth grabs his arm. "What is wrong with you?" her grey eyes shimmer with worry when Percy looks at her.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling. Gah!" his eyes flash white and then a peacock shimmers over his head.

"HERA!" Annabeth yells to the sky. "Haven't you messed with our lives enough?"

Seth stares in shock at them and stops pushing at the door. "Maddi? Can you come here?" he calls behind him. Percy's eyes go back to normal and he drops to the floor. Annabeth falls to her knees and grabs his head before it hits the ground.

"Seth?" Maddi's voice comes from behind the tall blonde. "What happened?" she pushes around him and kneels next to Annabeth.

"He passed out." Annabeth explains, cradling his head in her lap.

"They're demigods, Maddi." Seth nudges her. Maddi whips her head in Annabeth's direction and stares into her eyes, asking a silent question. Annabeth nods and Maddi laughs.

"I was wondering why you guys we're acting so weird!" her green eyes losing all discomfort.

Annabeth nods, and decides against telling her that they were the ones acting weird. "Hera took over Percy's body or something. She must have wanted us to meet. I don't know why yet."

"Athena?" Maddi asks. Annabeth nods. Maddi was smarter than she seemed.

"He's Poseidon. And you're Demeter, right?" Maddi nods. "You know Katie and Travis?" Annabeth continues.

"How do you know that?" Maddi blinks.

"Sorry to interrupt your, whatever, but shouldn't we make sure he's okay?" Seth motions towards Percy's body.

Annabeth shakes her head, "Nah, he's been through worse, he'll be fine." Seth gives her a skeptical look but nods. "Anyways, Cameron mentioned something about Cara to Percy. And we've known Katie and Travis for a long time. Travis's brother is even dating one of Percy's sisters."

"Connor, right?" Maddi asks.

"Yeah, the one and only." Annabeth laughs. She looks towards Seth. "Who is your parent?"

"I'm actually a mortal I guess you would say. But I can see through the mist, I guess." He shrugs. Annabeth nods, and looks back at Percy.

"Well guys, I hate to end the excitement, but I think I should take Percy back." Annabeth stands up and tries to grab Percy, but she can't get him up.

"Here, I've got him." Seth says, grabbing Percy.

"Thanks." Annabeth says holding up Percy's other side. Together they drag him into the bedroom, the pillows still on the floor.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys soon?" Maddi smiles.

"Yeah, sounds good." Annabeth nods. She closes the door and heads into the bedroom. She snuggles next to Percy, who by the looks of it just woke up.

"What happened?" he asks groggily. He rubs his eyes and goes to sit up, but Annabeth pushes him back down.

"Just go to sleep, I'll tell you tomorrow." She laughs. Percy pulls her close to him and Annabeth's just glad that it's peaceful, just for the moment.

**AN: OMG. Guys that took so long to write. Its almost 1,800 words. Aren't you proud? :D Its kinda rushed at the end, but oh well. Anyways, I'm really sorry for not updating. No promises, but hopefully I can write next week :) Love you guys! My computers making weird noises…**


	23. Percabeth Christmas

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! My new year's resolution is to write more (and study, but that doesn't apply here). **

**So, I know I've been gone for a while, and I wouldn't blame you guys if you were fed up with me, and you're done. But I wanted to thank all of you for being amazing reviewers, even when I was being a horrible fanfictioner. I noticed that I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter, and it might have been because it sucked, or that everyone left. But either way, thank you. Anyways, I have exams coming up, and I'm kind of freaking out, because I've never done this before, so I'm going to be hard core studying. So I've decided that after break is done, on the 6****th****, Reunion is going on hiatus. I'll try and write as much as I can before I need to do all my break homework. I have a couple ideas, but PLEASE REVIEW IDEAS FOR CHAPTER! It would be really helpful, and I would give you credit and stuff. Also, NOONE HAS GIVEN ME A GOOD IDEA FOR A NEW NAME! I don't think you guys even read the authors note haha :) So yeah. **

**Sirpug1996, thank you, I really love reviews like yours :)**

**ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed, I'm totally thinking about a party. Although its going to be bigger than what Annabeth was talking about. Lots of demigods :D**

**ShadowandMadonna, thanks for the reviews they were fun to read:D**

**Max and the Halfblood Princess, YOU STILL HAVENT MESSAGED ME BACK! Pleasssseeeee check your messages :) thanks for being reviewer 100.**

**BlueDecember19, this is from a while ago sorry, but I totally agree with you that Ricks explanation was soo romantic, and I like his a lot better. Thanks for being an awesome reviewer! :D**

**CrazyPeanutAttack, I don't know if I've said this before, but I love your penname :) Haha, and here is some "moar"**

**I just wanted you all to know, that I've probably read your stories, because I stalk my reviwers like that ;) Haha, kidding. But I really do read your guy's stories and I'm glad I have amazing writers for reviewers. THANK YOU!**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

"Have a great Christmas!" calls the sales lady who's, Annabeth's pretty sure, nametag read "Silo". Although, it seems that Lisa was a much more probable option. She smiles and wishes her a Merry Christmas as well, and dashes out into the snow. She fishes her keys out of her purse, and jumps into her car.

Once the heat is finally on and the car is warm, Annabeth looks at her purchases. A book, socks, and a candy bar, not a very good Christmas present. And the book wasn't even for Percy. Two days until Christmas and Annabeth had no idea what to get him. Annabeth knew a lot of things, but not what to get Percy for Christmas. This year she really needed to get him something good. He had proposed to her for Zeus sake! So this Christmas Annabeth was determined to get the best present ever, but that proved to be next to impossible.

Think.

Think.

Think.

_Finding a gift shouldn't be this hard, Annabeth. _She tells herself. Sighing, she brushes her curls out of her face and puts the key in the ignition. She drives to their apartment and runs into the lobby.

"It's really cold this week isn't it?" Seth asks. Seth, Percy and her neighbor, was standing in front of the elevator with a bunch of groceries. Next to him are his two children, Taylor and Cameron. Annabeth had become one of their favorite people, besides their parents and Percy.

"Annabef!" Taylor cries, holding out her pudgy arms. Her blonde hair is up in two pigtails, the cutest thing Annabeth has ever seen.

"Hi Taylor, what's the letter of the day?" she asks, referring to Sesame Street, Taylors favorite show. **(I don't own Sesame Street, nor do I watch it, so I don't know if they have a letter of the day… or if it's still on T.V.) **

"U!" Taylor grins. Annabeth picks her up and Taylor giggles wildly.

"U was yesterday, today was H. Duh." Cameron says pulling on Annabeth's arm. Taylor makes a sound of protest, and Annabeth puts her down before she gets caught in the middle of World War Toddler. The elevator dings and opens and they all shuffle inside it.

"So, Christmas shopping?" Seth asks. He knows that Annabeth has no idea what to give Percy, and even with his and Maddi's help, she hadn't found anything that sounded perfect.

She nods, "And I still have nothing! Help?" Annabeth whines, thanks to the teachings of a whiny son of Poseidon.

"Hey! I gave you ideas! You're on your own now!" Seth laughs while picking up Taylor, who is still fighting with Cameron. They reach the third floor, and Annabeth says goodbye to the kids. She unlocks the apartment, and peers in cautiously. Last Christmas she had been surprised with her best friend Thalia, and she was slightly terrified it was going to happen again. Annabeth loves Thalia and all, but she's not sure if she can deal with cleaning up after Percy and Thalia's fights, which got messy. She waits a second and nothing happens.

"Good." She whispers to herself. She immediately wishes to take back the statement when a shout echoes through the apartment. It's followed by more shouts and Annabeth sighs.

It's not Thalia this time though, but instead Julia and Nicole, Percy's sisters.

"NO!" Nicole yells. Julia throws her arms up in the air, and Percy keeps telling them to "SHUT UP!"

"Nicole! Seriously! I'm nineteen now!" Julia yells.

"For like 6 months!" Nicole yells back.

"That's half a year! I could be 20 just as easily as 18!" Julia cries indignantly.

"Whatever. I'm not going to agree to it. Percy's on my side!" Nicole, the youngest of the Poseidon children at the age of 17, has her blonde hair piled on top of her head in a bun. She's shorter than Julia, but only by an inch.

"Percy and Annabeth have their own lives! Just sign the papers!" Julia counters.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Annabeth yells. Julia, Nicole and Percy all turn her way. They all have the same eyes, sea green, and its odd having three pairs of matching eyes on you. Percy starts pointing to the other two and Nicole starts rattling of excuses. Annabeth looks pointedly at Julia, the only person who is actually going to tell her.

"I'm trying to get Nicole to sign these papers," Julia waves a stack of papers as representative, "saying that I am her legal guardian. She needs to be registered if she wants to go to college next fall. And you and Percy have your own lives; you're going to be married soon. So I don't see why it's such a problem I take care of her. I live with her for half the year for Poseidon's sake! The mist can't cover everything up for her." Julia grumbles.

"Yeah, but she's in college, and she has her own life to deal with too! I'll be fine, she needs to get over it." Nicole adds.

"Nicole, just sign the papers, you already live in Julia's apartment, it's not changing anything. You were accepted at the same college, so there is absolutely no point to not sign them." Annabeth points out, setting her purse on the table. Percy smiles at her, and walks over holding her close.

"Thank gods you came home. I was about to kick them out." He whispers, kissing the top of her head. Annabeth laughs, and Nicole and Julia both scoff at his statement.

"Well, we'll see you guys later…" Julia nods towards the door.

"But we just got here!" Nicole protests. Julia shakes her head and sighs.

"Come on, let's go see some other friends and give Annabeth and Percy some time alone. We've bothered Percy enough." Julia waves and drags Nicole out. The door closes with a thud, and Percy sighs, relieved.

"I swear, I have the best siblings anyone could ask for, until those two get in a fight." Percy sighs and flops onto the couch.

Annabeth giggles, and lays on him. "Seaweed Brain, you're _all_ bad when you fight." Percy grumbles, but kisses her, and holds her tight. They must have fallen asleep, because when Annabeth wakes up; Thalia is standing over her, and poking her with a magazine.

"ANNNNAAAABEEETTTTHHHH!" Thalia whines. Annabeth sits up groggily, and rubs her eyes.

"Thalia? When did you get here?" Annabeth yawns. She goes to stand up but there's a wild Nico on the floor. Nico is asleep, next to Hazel and Frank. Annabeth carefully gets up and manages to keep Percy asleep and on the couch. She steps around the pile of her friends, noticing that Aurora, Abigail, and Taylor (not the 3 year old, Julia's friend from camp) are all sleeping on the other side of the room. She follows Thalia into the kitchen, where only Connor is sitting. The only light in the room is the microwave clock (which reads 2:13, much to Annabeth's dismay) and the open window.

"Why is everyone here? When did you get here? Who let you in? Julia? It was Nicole wasn't it." Annabeth grumbles, hoisting herself onto the counter.

Instead of Thalia, Connor answers. "Yeah, it was Nicole. Although Julia was the one who let her have the key. And we got here like four hours ago, but you and Percy were asleep, so we kind of just took over the house." Connor grins unapologetically. Annabeth makes a one minute sign, and goes to her and Percy's bedroom. Piper, Julia, Nicole, and Reyna are all pilled on her bed, and Jason and Leo are fast asleep on the ground next to it. Annabeth laughs quietly and shuts the door. She silently opens the door of the quest room, where Travis and Katie are sleeping along with Rachel.

"So why are you all here?" Annabeth asks once she's back in the kitchen. Thalia stretches lazily, and brushes her black hair behind her ears. "Well, your friend Maddi, was talking to Katie, and told her you didn't know what to give Percy for Christmas. She also mentioned that you guys were missing us." Thalia stops to make a you're-so-sweet face, and Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"So we decided to help you out. We can be Percy's Christmas present!" Connor adds with obvious fake happiness. He yawns and then proceeds to lay his head on the table.

"Thanks guys." Annabeth smiles and hugs Thalia tightly. "So why are you two still up?" Annabeth nods towards Connor and Thalia.

"I couldn't get back to sleep after Rachel started talking in her sleep at like 1:30, I don't know about Thalia, she was in here when I woke up." Connor shrugs, and grabs an apple out of the bowl on the counter.

"You have nothing good to eat, and I can't sleep until I eat." Thalia pouts. Connor takes a bite of his apple pointedly, and Thalia scrunches her nose up in disgust. "Yeah, real food."

"I'm going back to sleep." Annabeth rolls her eyes. She quickly goes back and snuggles next to Percy. He wraps his arms around her and she's surrounded in warmth.

Annabeth does try to sleep. But she can't. So she settles for quietly twirling Percy's hair between her fingers. After a while, Percy moves, and she can feel his warm breath on her face.

"What?" she whispers after she realizes he is laughing.

"Whatcha doing, Annabeth?" he smiles into her shoulder. She can't help it, she smiles too.

"Nothing." She whispers back. He shifts, so Annabeth is curled into him instead. She sighs, and he plays with her curls.

Annabeth is almost asleep, when Percy whispers to her. "Annabeth, I hope you know that you're the best present I could ask for. I don't need anything as long as I have you."

Annabeth moves so she can look into his eyes, "As long as we're together." Percy smiles, a slow smile, and then he laughs.

"No food!" Thalia moans from the kitchen.

"Shut up." Connor mumbles. Percy holds Annabeth closer and now they're both laughing.

Below, Frank stirs. "Whaa?" he rolls over and falls back asleep. Annabeth is now giggling uncontrollably, and Percy keeps hushing her.

"I love you, you know." Annabeth murmurs after she calms down.

"Yeah, I know." Percy replies. Annabeth smiles, and falls asleep, hoping that Thalia doesn't eat her.

**AN: Huzzah! Its finished! It took forever. So yeah Nicole is the other sister. I'll talk more about her later. But the ages are Percy: 22 Annabeth: 21 (in an earlier chapter I said she was older than him but I changed my mind so she's half a year younger than him and its Christmas right now so she'll be 22 in February.) Julia: 19 Nicole: 17**

**So yeah this story needs a new name..**

**Love you guys!**


	24. Whatever

**AN: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! yeah this one has absolutly no substance, sorry :)**

"Do you ever think about the fact that this is our only life? I mean, even if we do choose rebirth, you don't _remember_ your past life." Percy says one day. Most of the camp is getting ready to go home, but Julia, Percy, and Annabeth were all staying, so they all gathered in the Poseidon cabin. Okay, just Annabeth came over, like usual.

"And your point is?" Annabeth asks from the other end of the bed. She looks up from the book she's reading, _The Fault in Our Stars _by John Green. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and her grey eyes are shimmering.

"I don't know." Percy replies after a moment.

"Wow, for a minute there I thought you were going to get deep." Annabeth rolls her eyes and looks back down at her book.

"I'm always deep. Like the ocean." Percy protests.

"Yeah, no." Annabeth mumbles, not even looking at him. They sit in silence for a moment; the only sound is Julia humming across the room.

"I'm bored." Percy whines, moving closer to Annabeth.

"Aren't you always?" Annabeth sighs, shutting her book. She wasn't going to make any progress anyways.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me you're not bored." Percy grins, his green eyes lighting up.

"Challenge accepted. I'm not bored. I win." Annabeth deadpans.

"Doesn't mean that you aren't. People say stuff all the time." Percy points out.

"Yeah, but I'm deep like the ocean, I don't count." Annabeth smirks

"Why do you get to be deep?" Percy cries, mock pouting.

"I didn't get to, I just am." Annabeth makes a sweeping gesture, all dramatic like.

"That's stupid." Percy moves closer to her, and rests his head on her shoulder.

"Ha." Annabeth snorts.

"What." Percy looks at her, and then around the room.

"Nothing." Annabeth replies nonchalantly.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Percy grabs Annabeth and places her in his lap.

"Noooooothiiing." Annabeth says dragging out the vowels. She leans back onto him, and he wraps his arms around her. Julia looks up and makes an "Awww" noise.

"Annabeth!" Percy whines.

"Percy!" Annabeth mimics.

"Uhg. You're impossible." Percy pouts again.

"… to resist! But I wouldn't bet your heart on it." Julia sings, her full attention now on the couple.

"Go away." Percy sticks his tongue out at her.

"Rude." Julia makes a face back at him

"Percy is _always_ rude." Annabeth joins.

"I know." Julia grins, and Annabeth holds her hand up for an air hi-five.

"GO AWAY!" Percy yells, pulling Annabeth's arm down. Julia rolls her eyes.

"FINE!" Julia yells back, putting her headphones back on. Percy smiles at her, and she smiles back.

"Rude." Annabeth whispers.

"Whatever, Wise Girl." Percy laughs.

"Oh no, don't Wise Girl me." Annabeth moves out of his lap.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy asks.

"Really, Percy? I think you need to go back to school." Annabeth giggles, and dodges out of his reach.

"Ha!" Julia laughs from the other side of the room, earning herself a halfhearted glare from Percy.

"GO AWAY!" he yells again, Julia just grins.

"RUDE!" Annabeth yells, jumping off the bed.

"Annabeth!" Percy flails his arms around as Annabeth sits down in the bed next to his.

"Sorry." Annabeth says very unapologetically.

"Wait, hold up."

"What?"

"Did you just apologize?" Percy's face is a look of mock surprise, with his hands on the side of his face and his mouth open in a big "O".

"I don't have any recollection of that." Annabeth shrugs, leaning back on the bed.

"Whatever."

"I'm bored." Annabeth says a couple minutes later. Percy looks at her.

"Ha! Told you. _I_ win." He stands up and starts dancing, pulling Annabeth up with him.

"Whatever." Annabeth laughs, twirling. Julia watches the couple, from a safe distance, judging whether she wants to go and dance with them or not. She shrugs to herself and gets up, and they all danced like crazy people.

**AN: I don't even know…**


	25. Fighting

**AN: Oh, hello there ;)**

**Sorry… that was awkward. I won't winky-face again. Ever.**

**ERMAHGERD! CrazyPeanutAttack, we are now best friends. Serious. I know you weren't being serious, but I LOVE, 'Swept Back Like the Tide'. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'll probably PM tomorrow or something because I'm tired haha.**

**But anyways! Exams are over! YEEAAAHH. I didn't do as well as I hoped on some, but I ended up doing really good in choir. Yeah, I don't know. So, I am back! Anywho, hiatus is over! Percy is 18 in this because someone wanted younger Percabeth. Sorry I forget who and I'm too lazy to look :D Oh! Guess what! I rode on a bus for the first time yesterday! **

A blonde streak races into the apartment and tackles Percy. Surprisingly how he was usually greeted. But instead of the usual blonde tackling him, it was his sister Nicky.

"Nichole?" he laughs. The blonde giggles, and laughs louder when more footsteps are heard. Percy sighs, he knows exactly where this is going.

"PEEEEERRRCCCYYYY!" a new voice screeches. There's a muffled thump and more weight on him a second later.

"Hi Julia." He gasps. The extra weight lifts and Julia and Nicky help him up. Julia is wearing a large green sweater that says "I love cats" and shorts, which confuses Percy. And Nichole has on the slightly more weather appropriate t-shirt and jeans. It's currently April and rainy, so Percy was in the obvious sweatshirt and jeans.

"Why are you wearing shorts?" he questions, Nichole just shakes her head.

"I'm from Michigan, I live in snow," she laughs. "So suck it up New Yokah." she tries imitating an accent.

"That's not even what a New York accent sounds like!" Percy defends.

"Where's Sally?" Nichole asks, stopping the conversation before it went any further. She looks into the kitchen and then the living room.

"And Paul!" Julia adds. Somehow in the past year both of them had managed to become the favorites of his parents. Even though they weren't even their children. Sally loved the girls because they were "Just so sweet!" and Paul just liked everyone.

"Not here. They went out to get groceries." Percy shrugs. He slides down onto the couch, and is soon followed by Nichole. Julia leaves though, and walks down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Nichole calls. She shifts over so she's laying across Percy and looking down the hall.

"Move!" Percy cries, pushing her off him. Nichole sticks her tongue out and he rolls his eyes. "Immature, so immature." He shakes his head. Nichole scoffs, and they both laugh.

"I'm trying to find Annabeth!" Julia calls back finally. The sound echoes in the quiet apartment.

"She's not here." Percy sighs, and follows Julia down the hall. As soon as he leaves, Nichole grabs the TV remote and loud music plays. "Why did you think she was anyways?" He stops in his room, which he hadn't bothered to clean.

Julia slides her head out from under his bed and stands up. Shrugging she replies, "I don't know, you're both 18, and your parents aren't home so." she smiles.

"You're 15! What are you even thinking? What are you doing with your life?" Percy cries. "When I was 15 I was-"

"You were, umm okay lightning thief, monsters, curse, LABYRINTH!" she grins, "You, were in the labyrinth. Too bad you already did everything, so you're stuck with me buddy." Julia sits on the couch next to Nichole, and leaves Percy standing there dumbfounded. "By the way you sound like an old man."

"What? How!" Percy pouts, behind them Nichole sighs.

"When I was your age," Julia mimics, "I ate cheese!"

"What?"

"What."

"So, where is Annabeth then?" Nichole asks, although she doesn't particularly seem to care if he answers or not.

"She just isn't here, okay?" Percy mumbles. Julia gives him a look. "What?"

"So, if she isn't here, then where is she?" Julia asks with challenging tone. She plants her hand on her hip, very stereo-typically teen like.

"I-I don't know." Percy sighs and runs his hand through his hair absently. His gaze shifts to the floor. "We haven't talked in a couple days." He adds quietly. Nichole lets out a quiet "Oh", and turns the T.V. off. Percy hadn't meant to sound so dramatic. But now both his sister were concerned, and he couldn't go back.

"Why?" Julia's voice is now softer and lined with guilt. She fidgets with her sweater, pulling it down and smoothing it out.

"She's mad at me." Percy says simply. He sits down on the couch again, and Julia soon follows. Both the girls angle themselves towards him and wait for him to explain more.

"It started last week," he starts. He explains that they had been arguing about whether or not they should get each other valentines gifts (Annabeth said it was a waste of money, and they know they loved each other so what was the difference? Although Percy strongly disagreed). And then Annabeth got mad at something he said, although he wasn't sure what, and they hadn't talked since. Although Percy had been calling her every day.

"Well, that's it? Your fighting over whether to get each other gifts? If she said no, just get her something anyways, that's what everyone does." Julia shakes her head at him.

"How do you not know what you said to make her mad?" Nichole adds. Both the girls look at each other, and then back at Percy.

"Gee, as if I don't feel bad enough, thanks guys." Percy grumbles. Julia stands up and walks over to the counter where she had left all her stuff. In her absence, Percy leans over and falls face first onto one of the pillows.

"I'm calling her." Julia announces, and Percy can hear the click of her phone as she enters the password.

He bolts up, "No! Don't!" Julia ignores him. "You're going to make it worse!' He pleads. Julia gives him an "oh please," look, and again ignores his protests. He lunges forward, and races across the room when he can hear the phone ring. Julia quickly scampers into his room and locks the door.

"Julia!" he calls. He hears her start talking and groans. He walks back to the living room, shoulders slumped.

Nichole peers at him, "Come on Percy, Julia wouldn't do anything if it wasn't going to help. Don't you remember, she once threated to, I quote, 'Stab you in the face if you ever break up with Annabeth because you guys are the perfect-est couple ever and I would cry.'"

"But still!" Percy mumbles. He looks at the door of his room and sighs again. Nichole watches Percy helplessly. Okay, yeah, Julia could be impulsive at times, they all were, but Nichole had faith in her sister. Plus Percy and Annabeth would have worked it out eventually, they _had_ been through worse. Percy keep spacing around the room, muttering under his breath, probably complaining about Julia.

A few seconds later Julia comes out slowly. Percy looks at her hopefully, but Nichole stomach sinks when she see's Julia's guilty face.

"So how bad did you screw it up?" Nichole finally asks.

"Oh Nicky, how you have such little faith in me!" Julia grins.

"You brat, you were kidding!" Nichole laughs.

Percy looks between them, alarmed. "What happened?"

"She says that if you had gone to her apartment, she would have told you that her phone broke and she hasn't gotten a new one yet. She's been too busy." Julia rolls her eyes at Percy.

"Wait! But then how did you talk to her?" Percy asks.

"I Iris Messaged her after her phone sent to voice mail. You really didn't think anything through, did you?" Julia laughs. She grabs Nichole's arm and drags her off the couch, against Nichole's protests. "Anyways, she's going to be over here in, like, ten minutes. So bye!" Julia and Nichole hug him quickly, and then leave.

Percy pulls himself up onto the cold countertop, and wonders what he would do without his sisters.

* * *

Annabeth snuggles against him as they lay on the couch watching some movie Annabeth likes.

"I think we should get each other gifts." She says softly. Percy looks down at her and smiles.

"Whatever you want." he laughs, "As long as were together, I'm happy." Annabeth smiles and Percy presses a kiss to the top of her head. He silently thanks Zeus for thinking he was the lightning thief, and Poseidon for being a god, and Aphrodite for playing with his love life, because if everything had never happened, he would be here, with the most amazing girl in the world.

**AN: I don't even know what I just wrote. Like honestly, I'm sorry haha.**


	26. Hand in Hand

**AN: It's spring break! I'm in the car right now :) Sorry I haven't updated in forever, you've probably all realized I'm really lazy haha. But I did have a lot of school work. . By the way does anyone watch Castle? It's my new favorite show. I love ittttttttttt. **

**Kay, so replying to reviews:**

**Finding Adventures, DazedDoxie, ElmoDaHorse, and ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted: Thanks guys :D**

**OlympusGirl12: Yeah all of her friends are my OC's haha. And thanks :)**

**Bill ABC: I'm confused too… If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then Percy is just thankful that his life is the way it is because if it wasn't he wouldn't have met Annabeth.**

**Fangirl1233: Okay confused again. I'm not sure if you're saying I was rude, because if I was I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be. But yes I have read the Mark of Athena. If you're referring to the first chapter MOA wasn't out yet so that's what I thought was going to happen. Sorry if you're still confused.**

**ZEJAYKAY: Thanks for your review I guess. I'm going to sound really rude here, but I thought that it was really weird that out of everything you focused on their age. So what if Percy is HALF A YEAR older than her. That definitely does not make him a pedo. I'm sure your parents were not born on the same day, so one of them must be a pedo. I'm not sure if you were joking or not but still. My parents are 5 years apart and my father is not a pedophile. I don't think it's an "oddity" like you. So thanks I guess. Sorry for sounding mean, but maybe you should try and be a little more mature.**

**Wow. Okay haha. So anyways, this is kinda ways that Percy and Annabeth could meet/ how they could end. I got this idea from someone I don't remember and I don't have internet, I think it was Blondie B. Happy, but anyways their story was called Billow. So check that out. I only copied the style of their story, all the scenarios are mine.**

It's now. Now or never.

.

"I never thought we would end like this."

..

"I didn't think we'd start like this."

…

"There are some challenges we can't face." He reminds her. "Alone." She adds.

….

They meet in college, his dorm is above hers. She tells him to turn the music down.

….

They meet on the subway.

…

His brother marries her sister.

..

"I didn't tell her I loved her."

.

Car crash.

.

They fight side by side.

..

She's hit, he runs.

…

She doesn't get to say goodbye.

….

A black haired boy stares at her from above. "Who are you?"

….

They never meet.

…

She hates him

..

He hates her.

.

They're high school sweethearts.

.

They're college sweethearts.

..

"I didn't tell him I loved him."

…

She pulls him over for speeding.

….

She's his wife's best friend.

….

Siblings.

…

Sobs echo through the room. "They were heroes."

..

He doesn't get to say goodbye.

.

They have three children.

.

She dies too young.

..

They meet in an asylum.

…

They meet in a hospital, getting chemo.

….

She babysits his kids.

….

He's her student.

…

He catches her as she falls.

..

She doesn't make it to him in time.

.

She dances on his grave.

.

She weeps at his grave.

..

He blinks back the tears as he holds their first child.

…

He seems achingly familiar, but she's too shy to talk to him.

….

He swears he knows her from somewhere.

….

Had they met before?

…

They hold each other as the plane goes down.

..

"I know pronounce you husband and wife!"

.

They walk out of hell, hand in hand.

**AN: So did you guys like that styles? Should I do something else like this? Don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter :) Love you guys! **Guys I wrote this a week ago, and didn't hve time to post it. Sorry! Also I'm sorry it's short****


End file.
